


Loki Odinson

by DamistaH



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, AU!Inverso, M/M, Spanish, Thorki - Freeform, Violence, reverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamistaH/pseuds/DamistaH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!Inverso. Thor es un Berserker, encarcelado por rebelarse contra su padre adoptivo Odin, Loki su hermano y adorado heredero al trono ayudo a encarcelarlo con pesar. Ahora un enemigo poderoso se ha alzado contra el Reino de Asgard y los Nueve Reinos y la unica forma de detenerlo es usando la codiciada arma real : El Mjolnir, pero el unico que puede usarlo es Thor, el Berserker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Estamos ahora

**Author's Note:**

> hola, aclaratorias: Estos personajes no me pertenecen. 
> 
> Es un universo invertido. Loki es hijo -de sangre- de Odin y Frigga.  
> La historia se lleva acabo después de Thor 2. 
> 
> Disfruten.

 

** Capítulo 1    **

** -Estamos ahora- **

****

**_T_** al vez el otoño podía compararse con la primavera en la ciudad de oro. Sus hojas doradas, desprendiéndose tan lentamente de los árboles, al ritmo de una brisa fresca y caprichosa. Los jardines del castillo estaban repletos de hojas y ramas secas que no importaba cuánto limpiaran, siempre volverían a cubrir la vegetación. Era un lindo contraste el verde del pasto y el color marrón, dorado y amarillo de las hojas que caían en el.

Pero esto era trivial. Si se podía ver el contraste en el rostro de Loki y la celebración a su alrededor, tal vez demasiado tranquilo en su asiento, observaba como las doncellas eran invitadas a bailar, como los guerreros comían y bebían y como la alegría de una de muchas batallas ganadas inundaba el ambiente del gran salón. No era que Loki no se sintiera contento por esta celebración, de hecho, se sentía gratamente satisfecho y el combate contra lo Trolles había sido muy apremiante.

Algo anidaba en la mente del príncipe de Asgard, Loki. Con sus ojos verdes perdidos en la mesa de banquetes llevó una de sus manos al rostro y pegó el pulgar de sus labios, entornó los ojos: si mal no recordaba habían pasado cinco años desde aquel incidente, y estaba plasmado tan lucidamente en su memoria, tan incrustado en su mente, que el hecho de celebrar ese preciso día no aliviaría los desagradables recuerdos.

La música alegre le hizo sonreír solo un poco y  mirando a su alrededor, encontró a Sif y los tres guerreros. Volstagg una vez más devoraba sin contemplaciones la mesa del banquete.

Su madre, Frigga, seguramente no encontraba cerca del salón, aunque Loki era el primer precursor de la fiesta, se vio obligado a abandonarla, con sutileza. Se levantó de su asiento; llevaba una vestimenta ligera, de color verde olivo, con pantalones de cuero negro  y bordes dorados y plateados. Dio una mirada por el lugar antes de poder dejar la música, la alegría, la fiesta y la comida detrás de la gran puerta.

Tal vez no disfrutaba las fiestas como antes. Quizás había otras cosas más importantes para él. Quizás el recuerdo de aquellos acontecimientos lo tenían aturdido en muchas maneras. Quizás se sentía algo culpable

¿Pero culpable de qué?, ¿de ser primogénito en la unión de su padre Odin, y su Madre Frigga?, el príncipe de Asgard, próximo heredero al trono, próximo a gobernar, ¿debía sentirse culpable de algo que era su derecho?

¿Y que debía hacer?, ¿renunciar a él y así despojarse de toda culpabilidad?

No era la opción y por sobretodo no era tan sencillo. Odín no es alguien que escucharía semejante declaración, ni por que fuera su hijo, porque Odín tampoco pensaba que Loki podía tener algo de culpa en aquella situación.

 **\---- ¿Qué sucede, Loki?** – Escuchó una voz femenina

Frigga, no estaba lejos de él, pasaba por el pasillo. Su madre se acercó al azabache con una mirada fija, sabiendo perfectamente lo que lo afligía

**\---- Madre. –**

**\---- No estás en la fiesta**.- Frigga se detuvo frente a su hijo y le sonrió con suavidad- 

 **\---- No,** \- Loki hablo- **no me siento con  ánimos de celebrar esta noche.**

Su madre lo contempló por unos segundos antes de asentir. Le acarició el antebrazo con delicadeza. Loki sonrió, su madre aunque no dijera nada le otorgaba cierta paz en sus pensamientos. La mujer le pidió que la acompañara a su cuarto, ella dormiría, y le aconsejó a su hijo hacerlo también.

En su recorrido hablaron de trivialidades, como la llegada del invierno, o el próximo destino de Loki en sus viajes por los nueve mundos, sobre los libros que aún no ha terminado o algunos hechizos que debía de practicar. Frigga mantuvo la mente de su hijo ocupada en otras cosas que lo distrajeran de sus preocupaciones. Fue una grata compañía hasta que se detuvieron en la puerta de madera blanca. La mujer se despidió de su hijo con un abrazo suave y dulce, Loki dio la buenas noches prometiendo que dormir no sin antes resolver un asunto pendiente. Frigga le dedicó una mirada significativa a su hijo y cerró las puertas de la habitación. Loki se quedó allí por un momento antes de dar marcha atrás por donde había venido. Serian ya media noche y sabía que le celebración tocaría el amanecer, pero él no tenía la intención de volver a la fiesta.

No, por supuesto que no.

En cambio, antes de retomar el camino al salón, cruzó un pasillo y bajó algunas escaleras con apuro. El sonido de sus botas alertó a más de un guardia y, atravesando un largo pasillo dorado, se adentró a los calabozos. Habló con los guardias, que le guiaron hasta una celda conocida por el azabache. Cada vez que volvía de sus aventuras por los nueve reinos, o cada vez que tenía la oportunidad o algo que contar, algo que informarle bajaba a los calabozos y buscaba esa misma celda. No bajaba pasada la medianoche, no tan tarde. No era conveniente que estuviera despierto y mucho menos en ese lugar.

Loki se detuvo en la celda de cristal reforzado y cristalino, dentro de ella, observó la figura acostada en el diván de terciopelo rojo. De espaldas a él.  Varios muebles de madera con tela roja, una mesa con algunos libros, y un pequeño gavetero. Todo cortesía de las insistencias de Frigga.

El azabache despachó al guardia que lo había acompañado, este se retiró antes de hacer una corta reverencia y desaparecer en el pasillo. La figura, musculosa en el diván se movió un poco, se puso ver como abandono una respiración y Loki se acercó un poco el rostro al vidrio.

**\---Thor.**

Casi de inmediato, el cuerpo dio una respiración, se movió en el terciopelo rojo y buscó levantarse lentamente aun de espaldas, el cabello dorado bañaba su espalda y llevaba una vestimenta vino tinto y negra sin cubrir sus brazos. Puso los pies descalzos en el piso antes de volver lentamente hacia el vidrio y el visitante. Los ojos azules de Thor se entornaron.

**\--- Loki…**

Thor se movió, hasta quedar sentado en el diván  con su mirada pegada al azabache, observó su anatomía, su ropa, y su rostro. El rubio sonrió.

 **\--- Estamos en otoño** -  Dijo el rubio. Loki no agregó nada en aquel momento, solo asintió lentamente. El rubio sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos-  **Es de noche, has venido a darme las buenas noches. ¿O quieres informarme algo más?**

 **\--- Hoy se cumplen cinco años.** – Le dijo el azabache sin emoción alguna en su voz. Thor asintió lentamente, entendió que Loki solo estaba aquí para informarle cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel incidente. –

Thor movió la cabeza a un lado y permaneció pensativo sus ojos miraron hacia el vidrio de su prisión y luego de un momento de reflexión volvieron al rostro del moreno.

**\---- Supongo que la celebración que se dio lugar esta noche es por eso –**

**\----No…** -Loki respondió con una voz suave-  **Nuestro padre quiere que tome el trono… -** Le dijo mientras que, en aquel momento, Thor se había levantado del cómodo diván he ido al vidrio –

Los dedos de Loki tocaron el cristal inconscientemente.

**\---Hermano…**

**\---No soy tu hermano** – Le dijo el rubio dedicándole una mirada profunda  al azabache. Loki miró los ojos azules del hombre rubio -  **Y él no es mi padre, es tú padre.**

**\--- Thor.**

**\---…has venido a responderme lo que te pregunté aquella vez… ¿ah?**

**\---Vine a visitarte**. – Le dijó con un tono más rustico y sus esmeraldas se clavaron entornadas en las perlas azules. Thor guardó silencio mientras observaba con atención al más bajo. 

 **\--- Odín te conto ¿no es así?** -  Los ojos de Thor se estrecharon -  **Lo de mi naturaleza. Mi raza**

**\--- No vine aquí a hablar de eso.**

**\--- Entonces no viniste a visitarme.**

\---- **Vine a visitar a mi hermano.** -  Loki dijo nuevamente-  **Sé lo que eres, Thor, lo que hiciste quedo en el pasado. ¿Por qué no podemos conversar como antes?**

 **\--- Porque lo que hice no quedó en el pasado. –** Le contestó el rubio con una voz gélida- **porque ya no hay un como antes.  No lo entiendes Loki… lo que hice no pasó,  esta** **celda es prueba de que Odín no lo ha olvidado** – Thor rodó los ojos por la celda.

Loki ya había dejado que sus dedos abandonaran el vidrio con suavidad y guardó silencio. Vio como Thor volvía a sentarse en el diván con lentitud y un momento de silencio se instaló en el ambiente.

\----  **Deja de intentar regresar al pasado y pensar que puedo ser tu hermano de nuevo –** Thor le habló desde su lugar **-   Han pasado cinco años desde que no soy tu hermano. Nunca lo he sido, entiende…**

Tal vez a Thor le gustaba provocar a Loki de cierta forma, ver como la cejas negras alteraban su calma y se fruncían. El amado príncipe de Asgard siendo molestado por su hermano mayor, “hermano mayor”. Era ese intento de Loki por querer reparar un florero pulverizado, por buscar las piezas y buscar nuevos pegamentos para reparar dicha situación, a Thor le molestaba. Thor, hijo de Odín hasta hace cinco años que provoco un gran disturbio que el padre de todo catálogo de berrinche.

Pero para Thor no era ningún berrinche, para él, era la situación más importante y significativa de su vida, quizás Loki tampoco podía entenderlo.

**\---Sigues siendo tan estúpido.**

Thor rió nasalmente.

 **\--- ¿Me has dicho que Odín quiere que tomes el trono?** -  Thor no esperó a que el Azabache le respondiera-  **Vaya…seguramente te está presionando para este invierno.**

Los ojos de Thor eran tan profundos, azules intensos sobre el rostro del menor al otro lado del vidrio.

 **\--- ¿Ansioso, Loki?** – Thor pregunto, pero Loki no vio intensiones de responder - **¿por eso has venido?**

\--- **No**. –Loki hablo-  no exactamente.

\--- **¿Humm..?** – Thor lo miró en un leve momento de silencio- **El trono es algo que siempre ha sido para ti…** -Le dijo  acomodándose – **para el amado Príncipe de Asgard, el predilecto de Odín. El Hechicero más habilidoso…**

**\--- Thor.**

**\--- ¿Me dirás que ahora no lo quieres? –**

  1.   Thor soltó una carcajada. Guardó silencio y luego  apretó los labios en una sonrisa y miró a Loki, que su expresión era impasible.



Loki había hablado con Odín acerca del tema en una ocasión, eso fue hace cinco años que le planteó la idea de retrasar la toma del trono, pues aún no se sentía preparado. Habían pasado cinco años desde que Loki viajó por los nueve reinos en busca de algún propósito, algo que pudiera aclarar su inseguridad. Simplemente el trono no era para él. No podía ser rey teniendo a Thor de prisionero.

\--- **Oh, “hermano”** – Thor sonrió – **que dilema…**

Ser rey y liberar a Thor, o no ser Rey y vivir con su hermano encerrado de por vida.

**\--- ¿Madre sabe de esto?**

Loki negó con la cabeza lentamente.

 **\--- Seguramente ya lo sospecha**. – Dijo el rubio sin despegar los ojos del azabache  -  **Jamás pensé que quisieras desafiar tu destino, ni siquiera por mi… en aquel momento te veías tan decidido a permanecer así, tan apegado a lo que te fue dictado.**

**\--- Esa era una situación diferente**

**\--- No es diferente de ahora.**

**\--- Thor.**

**\--- Temes  querer hacer una estupidez.**

**\--- ¿Cómo cuál?**

**\--- Como liberarme.**

El silencio volvió a reinar. Y Thor dio en el clavo, tal vez Loki temía más a sus sentimientos que a la responsabilidad de ser rey. Extrañaba a Thor, era su hermano, aunque él pensara lo contrario. Sabía que Odín había sentenciado a Thor a ser prisionero, lejos de madre y de él. Solo por insistencia de Frigga Thor tenía ciertas comodidades.

\--- **Estúpido.** –Loki susurro  con voz carente de sentimiento.

Thor arqueó ambas cejas.

\--- **Amo que seas tan…expresivo** – Thor le bromeó-  **serás un gran rey. ¡Oh príncipe Loki!, mientras tu hermano, ‘‘hermano”  se funde en esta celda por la eternidad... ¿es eso lo que querías escuchar? ¿Quieres que te de mi aprobación para que gobiernes todo Asgard y protejas los nueve reinos? ¡Adelante!, ¡sal por esa puerta para ser rey y olvídate de mí si es lo que tanto te mortifica!**

Thor se levantó del diván y fue al vidrio, tal vez molesto por la indiferencia en el rostro pálido de menor. El rubio colocó sus manos en el vidrio y su rostro quedo muy cerca del mismo, mirando a Loki.

**\--- Todo hubiera sido mejor, si me hubieras escuchado.**

**\---- Casi destruyes el castillo.**

**\--- Hubiera destruido Asgard con tal que me escucharas.**

Y sabía que Thor hablaba en serio, por eso, por primera vez los ojos esmeralda se fundieron tan intensamente en los azules, con clara molestia y sus cejas negras se fruncieron.

**\---  Las acciones que tomaste, no fueron correctas.**

**\--- ¿Quién lo dice?, ¿tu padre?** – Thor hizo un gesto, simulando pensar **– recuerdo que… sus acciones tampoco fueron muy correctas al tomarme a mí como una reliquia de guerra.**

**\---Él te dio un hogar.**

**\--- Él solo me encerró aquí…-** Corrigió el rubio –

**\--- Tú solo te encerraste aquí… -**

Loki bajo un escalón y el rostro del rubio se contorsionó en leve sorpresa por saber que la conversación había terminado. Thor lo siguió con sus ojos al bajar los tres escalones y seguir por el pasillo. Al no verlo más se alejó del vidrio hacia el diván. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y supo que se había ido.

Loki atravesó los pasillos hasta su habitación y sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó en la cama con un aire taciturno, mirando los pequeños detalles que tenía su puerta o los diseños de las cortinas, posó uno de sus dedos en sus labios como si meditara. Con la visión ahora instalada en la nada,  recordó lo que había pasado. Cinco años no era nada para ellos, para el azabache parecía ayer cuando entrenaba con Thor –por la insistencia de su padre- para mejorar sus habilidades de batalla, el rubio siempre fue muy habilidoso en sus combates, más fuerte, más rápido, y por supuesto mucho más agresivo.

Loki se confiaba de su inteligencia y audacia, de su magia y su buena puntería. Thor en cambio tenía algo que podía con todas las cualidades de Loki y más, el arma más poderosa de Asgard: el Mjolnir.

Tal vez Thor fuera el más adecuado para ser el Rey y ciertamente todo el  reino no tendrían ningún problema en aceptar a Thor como su nuevo rey: un rey fuerte, valiente y temerario, capaz de proteger a su gente y a los nueve reinos. Pero imprevistamente a todo lo que Thor y Loki pensaba, no era el indicado.

Solo uno podía ser rey.  Y ese no sería Thor.

Si, ciertamente, Thor parecía ser el único capaz de portar el Mjolnir, el único capaz de utilizarlo, esto no parecía ser suficiente para  hacer que Odín cambiara de opinión, y Loki no sabía el porqué de esta decisión.

Frigga que era mucho más cercana a Thor intento hacerle entender que su padre no lo despreciaba, que todas las decisiones de Odín tenían alguna razón. Entonces Thor quería saber cuál era. Y, Loki, también.

Tal vez el interés de Loki fue uno de los detonantes del incidente, tal vez la cercanía del azabache le era reconfortante al joven guerrero, muy reconfortante. Evidentemente, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, desde hace mucho tiempo, desde pequeños. Sin embargo, Thor aún no sabía porque ese cariño hacia su hermano era diferente, sin duda era diferente al cariño que había desarrollado en su niñez. Descubrió a Loki habilidoso en la lucha,  silencioso en el ataque y bastante engañoso en sus defensas. Lo encontró extrañamente atractivo en la lucha con cualquiera, pocas veces necesitaba ayuda con algún oponente, aunque este fuera más grande que él, y si la necesitaba siempre podían contar con un

**\--- Lo tenía controlado, Thor**

A lo cual, Thor giraba graciosamente el Mjolnir y negaba con la cabeza, mas sin quitarle la mirada de encima en todos los demás enfrentamiento.  Mucho menos cuando le mostró una nueva habilidad que desarrollo.

La habilidad de generar hielo de la nada. Esto de alguna manera despertó más su interés en él. En los combates, Loki podía llegar a ser realmente diestro, realmente atractivo, con sus movimientos rápidos, sus dagas  volando de acá para allá, derribando a cualquier oponente. Sus estrategias, su forma de hablar, de persuasión. Para él, Loki se había vuelto atractivo en muchas maneras, y olvidó el hecho de no ser el heredero de Asgard.

Hasta que los disturbios fuera del reino lo cambiaron todo. Eran los Berserker, un grupo numerosos de guerreros, guerreros del demonio fuera de sí, que acababan con todo a su paso, el solo hecho de su presencia causaba temor.  Habían declarado la guerra al Asgard, Thor no dudo en  proponer darles una lección, a lo cual la mayoría de los guerreros le acompañaron.

Se escondían en el bosque de Asgard. Según se decía, salían de sus escondites, detrás de los árboles, de la tierra, ocultos, endemoniados y hambrientos de guerra. En su recorrido habían sido emboscados. No fue problema para Thor con el Mjolnir a su disposición, pero los demás soldados, no parecían rivales para los Berserkers, eran casi el doble de su tamaño y tenían la piel tan gruesa que las dagas de Loki no parecían tener efecto en ellos, la única forma era con la magia  y el hielo que el azabache podía generar. Curiosamente, los golpes con el martillo de Thor parecían aturdirlos de tal manera que los descolocaba para poder otorgarle el golpe final.

Los Berserkers temían de Thor, por eso delegaron al Berserker más respetado de toda la comunidad guerrera, que se enfrentó con los dos a la par.

 **\--- Reconozco a un asgardiano cuando lo veo** – Dijo el Berserker – **y tú no lo eres…no peleas como uno. No hueles como uno.  ¿Sabes por qué estamos en contra de Odín?**

Loki tenía sus propios problemas como para escuchar la plática de ambos oponentes.

 **\---Por qué le robó algo a nuestro rey…-** Thor miró al Berserker con sus ojos azules-   **¿acaso no te sientes… inquieto en el invierno? Todos los Berserker sentimos el invierno en la piel…**

Esto fue suficiente como para aturdir a Thor. Los Berserker marcaron la retirada, prometiendo cumplir su venganza contra Odín.

Luego de esto, los esfuerzos de Loki por saber lo que le ocurría a su hermano fueron inútiles. Thor no le dijo nada, no salía a combatir, ni a entrenar. No hablaba con Loki acerca de trivialidades, o del nuevo hechizo, o de los preparativos para la coronación. Thor se había aislado, y como el Berserker le había dicho, el invierno se acercaba y su humor cambió.

Hablaba poco, solo podía conversar tranquilamente con su madre, y se sentía muy apegado a su hermano menor, podía pasar horas viendo como leía en la biblioteca –lo cual aturdía de muchas maneras a Loki-  podía pasar horas viendo como practicaba algún hechizo, y como fallaba irremediablemente. En silencio Thor detallaba cada movimiento hecho por el hechicero y pocas veces preguntaba para que era cada cosa.

Loki se sentía extrañamente perseguido por su hermano.

 **\--- ¿Te sientes bien?** \- pregunto al alzar la vista del libro – **has estado allí por… dos horas sin hacer nada… solo viéndome**

**\----Estoy bien…**

**\---- ¿Seguro?**

Thor asintió sin moverse de la silla. Loki lo miro antes de volver su atención al libro, y efectivamente, Thor permaneció en ese lugar por aproximadamente una hora más, hasta que su madre lo llamo para hablar acerca de su comportamiento. Pero, Thor, no vio nada raro allí. Frigga le sugirió sutilmente que buscase a alguien con quien poder pasar tiempo junto, alguien distinto a Loki, una novia, una pareja. Thor tenía ya veinte años, y muchas chicas se veían atraídas por el príncipe de rubios cabellos.

Thor no hizo el más mínimo intento por conseguir una pareja, pasaba día y noche con Loki como un depredador y todo aquel que se acercaba a su hermano podía estar seguro que Thor no lo perdería en ningún momento. Claramente los sentimientos de Loki hacia este comportamiento eran un misterio para Thor y para todos.

\---- **¿No tienes frío?** –Preguntó el azache, miró a Thor que solo tenía una armadura roja con círculos dorados en su pecho y sus brazos descubiertos, sus piernas cubiertas con cuero negro y nada más. Loki llevaba una ropa de invierno verde oscuro.

**\---No.**

**\---- Ven, toma esto**. – Loki le acero una capa roja de invierno y le dijo que se la colocara aunque Thor lo vio superfluo –

**\---¿Desde cuando eres tan tolerante al frío?**

**\---Desde siempre, supongo…**

**\---¿Desde siempre?...**

Thor se encogió en hombros y no le presto más atención a este tema, que era tan irrelevante para él, pero para Loki no. Él que era tan detallista, podía decir que Thor era casi indiferente al frío del invierno, además de su cambio de humor en esta estación.

\---  **Loki** – lo llamó una vez, que estuvieron solos en la sala de lectura de Loki **-  ¿Crees que no seré un rey digno?**

 **\--- ¿Otra vez con eso?** –Loki subió los ojos de su libro y miro a Thor que estaba sentado en una butaca, no muy lejos de él. – **Creí que ya no pensabas en eso. –** Le contestó, bajando ahora el libro.

**\--- Sólo responde. –**

\--- **Hermano. Has estado extraño estas semanas.** –Le dijo el azabache - **¿es por la decisión de nuestro padre al no considerarte el… ‘‘Más adecuado” para gobernar?, yo no sé si serías digno. La verdad, yo tampoco me considero digno.**

Hubo un silencio, donde el rubio miró fijamente a su interlocutor. Loki no pudo descifrar el significado de los ojos azules sobre él.

**\----La verdad, es que quiero hacer muchas otras cosas antes de subir al trono…**

Las cejas de Thor se arquearon.

**\---¿Cómo cuáles?**

**\---Ah…** -Loki que había captado su atención, bajó el libro nuevamente y se quedó viendo a Thor con un aire entre confundido y pensativo **-  No lo sé.  Quiero hacer otras cosas, ir a otros mundos no ha pelear, a conocer, aprender más hechizos… otras cosas Thor. La vida no es solo peleas y banquetes…**

Thor lo miró con sus cejas arqueadas. Casi cautivado.

\--- **¿Quieres hacer esas cosas conmigo?** –Preguntó el más alto

\--- **Solo si prometes no buscar un enfrentamiento con alguien…** \- Le dijo Loki, que volvió su atención al libro.

Thor no respondió. Sin duda el combate era algo que de cierta forma le alimentaba. Era la adrenalina del momento, el existente olor a la batalla que a Thor le encantaba. No podía pensar en un momento en que no hubiera un enfrentamiento con un oponente digno, y se vanagloriaba de ser vencedor. Para eso nació, para vencer, para ser el más poderoso guerrero de Asgard. Pero, cuando estaba con Loki, solo quería ser Thor  el inseparable hermano, el confidente, el que podía pasar largas horas al lado del moreno esperando que terminara un libro para poder llevarlo a entrenar y deleitarse con sus más peligrosos movimientos.

El cambio el Thor ese invierno se hizo más evidente, cuando Odín le pidió a Loki que moderara el tiempo que pasaba con su hermano y que se cuidara de su influencia.

\--- **Es mi hermano, padre**. –Se justificó ante Odín -

\--- **Thor es agresivo, impulsivo**.  – Odín miro a Loki desde su trono -  **No se controla con el enemigo. Loki, no puedes ser así…**

\--- **Es por eso que no lo elegiste como rey.** – Loki miró el rostro de su padre **-  Esas cualidades pueden alterarse, solo necesita tiempo.**

**\---Thor no cambiará, Loki.**

\--- **¿Por qué eres tan fatalista?** – Preguntó Loki un poco cansado -  **Sólo necesita tiempo, de verdad creo que Thor haría un buen papel de rey…**

 **\--- Escucha mis palabras, hijo** -  Odín hablo con voz potente – **Thor no será rey, es mi decisión.**

Loki no creía que era solo eso por lo cual, Odín tomo la decisión de no ascender a Thor en el trono. Thor era agresivo e impulsivo, peligroso, pero no era malo. Loki no percibía la maldad en él, solo estaba enojado, molesto por la repentina actitud de rechazo de su padre, aunque Frigga le decía muy pacientemente que no era desprecio lo que Odín sentía por su hijo mayor.

Al salir del salón, Loki encontró a su hermano leyendo un libro.  Se sorprendió bastante ante esto, no era que fuera raro que Thor leyera, vamos su hermano también podía leer algunos libros, pero éste tenía más de tres dedos de grosor, y Thor estaba tan  inmerso en el que ni siquiera volvió a ver a Loki que no estaba a pasos lejanos de él.

Luego de pasar una hoja más, Thor levantó la vista percatándose de la presencia del otro. Lo miró en silencio, Loki sonrió aun confundido, Thor no hizo gesto alguno.

**\--- ¿Qué lees?**

**\---Un libro…**

Loki rodó los ojos, Thor era habilidoso diciendo lo obvio.

 **\--- ¿De qué?** – Preguntó de nuevo tras buscar una butaca de terciopelo negro y sentarse al lado de su hermano.

**\---De guerreros.**

Loki arqueó ambas cejas no muy sorprendido realmente, miró a Thor con sus ojos clavados en las hojas amarillentas del tomo. Hubo un prolongado silencio en donde las perlas azulinas se movían por la escritura estilizada. No dejo de leer sino a las dos horas, que cerró el tomo y miró a su hermano que se entretenía con una figura de hielo en sus manos.

\--- **Iré a entrenar… ¿vienes?** – Preguntó el rubio sonriendo de repente –

\--- **Ah…ve tú** -  Le dijo Loki  incorporando la figura que se había descompuesto por la repentina voz de Thor en su cabeza – **tengo que hacer algo primero…**

Esa vez Thor entrenó solo.

Dos semanas después. Thor se plantó en el trono de Odín con el Mjolnir en su mano. Le señaló muchas cosas, y le dijo que sabía perfectamente porque no le concedió su derecho al trono.

Por qué Thor no era su hijo.

Odín seguramente no dejaría que alguien que no compartía su sangre tomara el trono, no definitivamente no. Por qué Thor era violento, era impulsivo, amante de la guerra y el enfrentamiento, porque su naturaleza no cambiaría, porque Thor no era un asgardiano, era un Berserker.

Porque había sido tomado de bebe de las manos de su madre muerta, en medio de la batalla y criado por el rey enemigo, para que en un futuro, y quizás con algo de suerte, pudiera existir una alianza.

Tal vez en aquel momento, Loki no había visto a Thor tan enojado, quizás en aquel momento conoció hasta donde podía llegar su furia. Odín estaba debilitado por su cercano sueño y, al llegar Loki al gran salón, presenció la destrucción.

Loki  tal vez no podía tener el Mjolnir a su disposición pero eso no le impedía detener a Thor. Junto con los guerreros, los soldados y los guardianes del castillo, sometieron a Thor. Muchos salieron heridos, otros muertos,  el salón había quedado destruido, la fuerza de Thor parecía incontrolable, su indignación sobrepasaba todo lo que Loki alguna vez podía presenciar de su hermano.  Por un momento se creyó que había enloquecido, perdido la razón. Frigga estaba destrozada al enterarse que Thor intento asesinar a su padre.

\---- **¡Él no es mi padre!** – Gritó el Berserker en la cara de Loki cuando estaba encadenado, dos esposas conectadas a su cuello y pies -  

**\--- Eres mi hermano.**

**\---- ¡¿Lo soy?!**

 

‡

 

 

Loki se había aseado y cambiado de ropa, por una más cómoda y ligera; aun podía escuchar entre el silencio de los pasillos, la música de fiesta y algunos gritos de los invitados. El azabache se quedó  por un momento más sentado en su cama, para luego, apagar la vela y sumergirse en la oscuridad de su sueño y de la noche.

Lejos de él, y de todos en el castillo, las luces de la celda aún permanecían encendidas. Inquieto por la cercanía del invierno, Thor se acostó en el diván con parsimonia, miró el cristal con sus ojos entornados antes de cerrarlos, su piel experimentaba una extraña sensación, un presentimiento avecinaba su mente. El olor del invierno era particular, siempre le invitaba algún enfrentamiento. 

 

En la mañana del día siguiente, luego del desayuno, Loki habló con su madre acerca de su visita la noche anterior, Frigga con rostro cargado de entendimiento permaneció en silencio, el humor de Thor había cambiado nuevamente.

\--- **Eso pasa siempre en algunas estaciones.** – Le explicó Frigga—L **os Berserker son una raza de guerreros muy agresivos, buscan el enfrentamiento, lo sienten, en invierno están más inquietos por que naturalmente es su estación. Su humor cambia si permanecen sin ninguna pelea estimulante.**

\---- **Dices que esta así por…-** Loki se sentó  a su lado **-  el invierno**

\---- **Por las estaciones**. – Dijo ella mirándolo-  **algunas criaturas  son afectadas por esto, sobre todo los Berserker que son una raza muy antigua y primitiva**.

\---- **Estamos hablando de Thor**. – Susurró pensativo el azabache.

\---- **Tu hermano no fue criado como un Berserker, sin embargo.** -  Frigga miró a los ojos verdes de Loki - **Así que, aunque su naturaleza sea la lucha, no se verá desesperadamente inclinado a esta** …

Frigga suspiró al ver la expresión de desánimo del azabache, al parecer no era lo que quería escuchar.

 **\---- No es eso lo que te preocupa, Loki** -  Le acarició el hombro a su pequeño hijo-  **temes que Thor te odie  si tomas el trono ¿no es eso?**

\---- **Tomar el trono y no liberarlo.** –  Corrigió Loki a su madre.

\---- **Hijo mío…** \- Loki la miró con atención **-  Es cierto que Thor es impulsivo, pero no es malo, solo está dolido… le ocultamos la verdad para que no se sintiera diferente. Es tú hermano, pase lo que pase, por favor no sientas rencor por él**.

Loki se dejó dominar por la compasiva mirada de su madre, sin poder negarse asintió y  apretó el agarre de sus manos.  Se levantó diciendo que debía de salir de Asgard por un encuentro planeado en Vanaheim. Se despidió de ella  y salió por el pasillo con la promesa que regresaría esa misma tarde.

Loki recorrió los pasillos una vez portaba su armadura, una de color olivo y cuero negro con una pechera de oro y acero, una capa de invierno verde hondeaba en su caminar. Se detuvo abruptamente ante la entrada de un pasillo, al final de este se podía ver a un grupo de hombres fornidos, grandes, cargando unas cajas rectangulares como si vinieran de algún viaje. Loki se acercó lentamente por el pasillo con cautela.

Uno de los guardias que allí estaba, le informó que era un cargamento de comida, vino, quesos entre otros lácteos…

Loki se quedó unos minutos más en el final del pasillo, con un extraño presentimiento en el pecho, visualizó con cuidado a cada uno de ellos. No eran simple logística, y lo supo debido a los tatuajes en sus brazos vagamente ocultos en sus ropas de aldeanos. El azabache deslizó sus dedos en la daga que tenía en su cinturón, sin quitar la mirada de uno en particular que no dejaba de verlo de reojo.

De repente uno de los cajones de comida fue directamente hacia él. Loki lo esquivó con rapidez, lamentablemente el soldado a su lado no tuvo tanta suerte, llevándolo por el medio.

No eran aldeanos. Mucho menos agricultores. Eran los Berserker. 

 **\----¡Ciérrenlas puertas!** – Ordenó el azabache, que atinó a lanzar una daga, fue inútil, los Berserker tenían la piel muy gruesa. 

Se escuchó el ruido de pasos de los soldados al venir. Aunque eran pocos Berserkers, comparado con los que Loki y Thor tuvieron que lidiar la última ocasión, Loki podía recordar lo difícil que era derribarles: eran el doble de los soldados Asgardianos, agresivos y resistentes.

Los soldados lucharon contra el enemigo y Odín, apareció dirigiendo a un pelotón en ayuda a su hijo. Someter a los pocos Berserker, no fue un problema cuando su padre llegó. Muchos de los soldados estaban heridos de gravedad. Intentar apresar a los invasores era inútil, porque la fuerza los Berserker era demasiado para ellos. Loki apenas y lograba inmovilizarlos congelando sus pies y su cuerpo, el hielo no los quemaba pero al menos los detenían.

Siete ya habían sido inmovilizados gracias a Loki.

 **\---Falta uno** –Dijo uno de los soldados. Con alarma, Loki volvió hacia él- **Eran ocho, señor-**

 **\----¿Dónde está?** – Preguntó Loki y fulminó al Berserker con la mirada **\- ¿Dónde está?, ¡dime donde esta!**

 **\----Loki…-** Odín llamó – **Tranquilo, lo encontraremos** …-aseguró el rey.

 Enseguida se escuchó  un grito del otro lado del pasillo. El azabache atravesó el  camino a la gran sala donde encontró dos criadas atemorizadas,  una de ellas arrodillada junto a las cortinas rojas de la ventana.

 **\---- Loki** -  El de cabellos oscuros volvió, Frigga venía detrás de el –

Las sirvientas se arrastraron hacia la reina que se inclinó a consolarla.

 **\--- Mi señora, ¡ése monstruo se ha ido por allá!** – Dijo una de ellas, con la voz bañada de temor.  Frigga miró a Loki que asintió con entendimiento lo que tenía que hacer –

 --- **Ten cuidado, hijo.** – Loki escuchó esto una vez había comenzado a correr con la mirada preocupada de su madre sobre él.

Al poco tiempo los soldados aparecieron al lado de la reina, que informó a donde había ido Loki. Para sospechas del azabache, el Berserker había ido exactamente a donde se imaginaba: El salón de armas.

Al llegar allí, los guardias estaban inconscientes, y la puerta abierta. El largo pasillo de mármol, que era prácticamente todo el camino del salón, los gabinetes y las vidrieras, los estantes y los pedestales. Loki recorrió las paredes y los estantes con sus ojos verdes. El martillo Mjolnir estaba en un pedestal, un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia lo abatió.

Escuchó un tintineo y volvió, rápidamente, al otro lado del pasillo. Allí un enorme Berserker de piel clara y contextura musculosa, había salido de su escondite. Llevaba dos brazaletes de piedras azules, transparentes Loki, con un ágil movimiento, lanzó de su mano derecha varias dagas, estas solo alcanzaron uno de los brazaletes que terminó clavado en la pared de mármol. El Berserker gritó con furia y corrió con pasos pesados hacia Loki, intentando embestirlo. Al momento del impacto, el azabache se preparaba para recibirlo y buscar alguna manera de aturdirle. Pero su contrincante desapareció. Loki presenció algo parecido a un destello y, luego, un sonido de succión vino y se fue con el Berserker de casi tres metros. 

Loki volvió hacia atrás, y hacia todas direcciones pero no había nadie. Nada. Solo él. Corrió fuera al salón de armas, cruzó el pasillo. Varios guardias venían a su encuentro, pero el azabache los ignoró por completo. Al avanzar nuevamente hacia el salón de descarga, como sospechaba, los siete Berserker que había capturado no estaban. Las estructuras de hielo de mantenían, pero los prisioneros, no. Se habían esfumado.

Los propios soldados estaban anonadados por este hecho.

 **\---- Se han ido.-** Dijo uno.

Loki no lo escuchó, volvió la vista hacia todas direcciones. Las puertas se abrieron y los sanadores ingresaron junto criados, para socorrer a los heridos.

**\--- ¿Dónde está mi padre?**

Los ojos del soldado reflejaron una inseguridad que fue fácilmente captada por el príncipe, que en seguida entendió.

Cuando Loki llegó a la habitación, su padre dormía y su madre le acompañaba. Frigga, al ver a su hijo entrar, se levantó y fue a su encuentro en un abrazo reconfortante. Loki la miró a ella y, luego, a su padre.

 **\--- Me han dicho lo que pasó.** – Frigga juntó las manos en un gesto preocupado.

 **\--- Se han llevado algo, _Los Kaksoset_** _–_ Loki reflexionó y agregó -  **O solo uno de ellos.** **El Berserker desapareció frente a mis ojos y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo.**

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Frigga consoló a su hijo con una mirada y una caricia en su hombro.  Odín dormía profundamente en la cama y un aro de luz azulina le cubría el cuerpo. Cuando Loki logró componerse un poco, Frigga le ofreció un asiento y ella se sentó a su lado, junto a la cama de Odin.

Los guardias informaron al poco tiempo que algunos de los soldados fallecieron en la lucha, la indignación del azabache crecía dentro de él. Era inaudito que los Berserker actuaran de esa manera contra Asgard, aprovechando que su padre se encontraba débil para poder enfrentarlos. Con el rey de Asgard en su sueño, su único hijo debía de proteger a los nueve reinos de esta posible amenaza.

 **\--- Los kaksoset, permiten a quien los usa, transportar  geografías completas  a cualquier lugar, como también a ninguno: El Vacío.** –Frigga le explicó a su hijo- A **cualquier mundo y universo**

**\--- ¿Cualquier mundo?**

**\--- Y Universo…-** Aclaró la mujer **-  por suerte solo funciona si se tienen los dos. Aunque no sé exactamente hasta donde llega su poder.**

**\--- ¿Para qué lo querrían?, ¡sólo con uno, pueden trasportarse!**

Eso era igual de peligroso: podrían trasportar un ejército completo a Asgard, según se decía, solo un número reducido de Berserker habían podido. Su verdadero reino se encontraba en decadencia.

 **\--- Loki** \- Frigga le llamó **\- es peligroso que lo tengan… podrán transportar a un ejército,  o algo peor.**

Loki se levantó suavemente, Frigga había estado presionando sus dedos con leve angustia. Él le besó la frente suavemente y presionó sus manos relajándolas.

 **\--- Prometo encontrarlos, madre.** – Le dijo el-  **Los buscaré y los detendré.**

Dicho aquello, Frigga abrazó a  su hijo con fuerza.

Aquella tarde, Loki había dejado a su madre en la habitación de Odín, ordenó a los soldados aglomerarse en la puerta. Mandó, también, a los hechiceros del reino proteger el castillo de los posibles ataques, no solo de los Berserker sino también de otras criaturas.

Los tres guerreros y Sif se encargarían del ejército y de la protección de Frigga. Al hablar con los hechiceros, Loki se enteró de una gran verdad.

 **\----El Mjolnir, mi señor.** – El hechicero se le había acercado -  **es la única arma contra los Berserker.**

Pensativos, los ojos de Loki se entornaron. Todos sabían que Loki no era portador del Mjolnir y que hasta el momento no existía una persona en todo el reino que fuera capaz de alzarlo y utilizarlo… aparte de Thor.

El labio de Loki se tensó  y bajo los parpados cuando suspiro con aire de negación. Ni con un ejército de Asgard podía contra los Berserker. Recordó, en su niñez como su padre había derrotado a los Berserker, venciendo a su rey. Para ese entonces, Odín había utilizado el Mjolnir y los derrotó sin problemas. Pero, ahora, los Berserker tenían nuevo rey y Loki desconocía qué tan poderoso podía llegar a ser si sus aliados pudieron con los guardias del castillo.

En el salón de armas, vio al Mjolnir en su pedestal, intacto. Con sus detalles en el mango, en el metal. No intentó tomarlo porque sabía perfectamente que no podría ni moverlo. Aun después de todo este tiempo, se preguntaba por qué. Quizás, este objeto, estaba consagrado para Thor, por obra del destino o alguna otra fuerza del universo que desconocía.

Desvió la mirada del martillo y fue hacia la pared de mármol, donde aún estaba clavado el Kaksoset. Fue hasta este con cuidado, desclavó la daga y la guardó en su cinturón, tomó el Kaksoset;, con hermosas piedras de un azul cristalino y trasparente. Nueve en total, unidas por una cadena de plata, o material similar, eran pesadas, más pesado que un simple brazalete. Lo tocó son sus dedos desnudos y sintió al momento una extraña energía recorrerle, lo sostuvo de la cadena algo impresionado por esta sensación.

Lo guardó cuidadosamente en su cinturón, y miro por última vez  el Mjolnir, única arma contra los Berserker. Única forma de derrotarlos. Pensó inmediatamente en Thor y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo: ¿estaría enterado de lo ocurrido?, ¿estaría dispuesto a ayudar?

¿Estaría Loki tan desesperado, como para pedirle ayuda?


	2. Escapando por la grietas

 

** Capítulo 2 **

**  Escape por las grietas. **

 

**_A_** l paso que iba, no terminarían de despegar la sala de descargas ese día, mucho menos el siguiente a ese. Habían pasado dos días desde el ataque y se habían preparado la despedida de los caídos por dirección de Frigga. Loki contribuyó en una mínima parte pues su mente estaba en otro lugar. Su madre que no se separaba de su esposo vio cómo su hijo se había sentado en la butaca de terciopelo rojo junto a su madre con un rostro ido.

       --- **Hijo mío**.- Loki en ese momento volvió los ojos a ella que lo mirada con preocupación- **Cualquier decisión que tomes, recuerda tener cuidado.** –

Frigga tenía ese don de premeditación, podía saber lo que pensaba su hijo con solo mirarlo, pensar o con solo visualizar su comportamiento, además de que, era su hijo después de todo. Loki siempre era bueno con las palabras, pero algo…descuidado con las acciones.

El azabache asintió lentamente, le dio un beso en la frente, miró a su padre rendido en su lecho, inmóvil, dormitando. Sintió un gran peso en sus hombros a pesar de que tenía una vestimenta ligera. Se despidió de su madre con una mirada algo entristecida por dejarla. Ella se la devolvió, en cambio, en una forma muy cálida.

Salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo, de camino vio a los tres guerreros y Sif. Lo saludaron cortamente, e informaron que la vigilancia y las defensas estarán triplicadas de ser necesaria. Loki le dejo en claro la protección de su padre y su madre. Confundidos pidieron alguna explicación de a dónde iba, pero Loki los dejo hablando solos mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas por el pasillo hacia su habitación, solo fue por su pechera y su hombrera, un cinturón de cuero y demás su armamento especial. Salió de su habitación con la verde capa de invierno detrás de él. Sin comentarlo con nadie cruzó a la derecha y bajo los escalones lentamente.

            **\---- Señor** -  Saludó un soldado al ver a Loki entrar por la puerta

            **\---- Retira a todos los guardia de los calabozos** – Ordenó Loki -  **Vayan al salón de  Odín tengo un información que darles. –**

El soldado permaneció unos segundo mirando el rostro del azabache, que no hizo otra cosa que devolverle la mirada, sin duda en sus ojos.

            **\---Señor, pero el calabozo se quedará solo…-**   Le dijo en una voz baja al  más alto, Loki arqueó ambas cejas simulando no entender.

**\---No se quedará solo.** – Le respondió el astuto príncipe, y al poco tiempo sonrió -  **¡Vayan todos a la sala del trono!** –Ordeno a los demás soldados. Rápidamente se retiraron en una columna ordenada, Loki espero un momento antes de cerrar la puerta lentamente y solo quedar a merced de las antorchas del lugar.

Era aproximadamente el comienzo de la tarde. Los prisioneros miraban pasar al asgardiano con ojos atentos antes de perderlo de vista por los pasillos. Loki ralentizó sus pasos al acercarse a su destino, a su loco destino. Subió los escalones lentamente y vio al momento la espalda ancha  y la cabellera rubia caer por esta.

Tenía una vestimenta vino tinto, sin mangas, ligera. Thor estaba descalzo cuando volvió el cuerpo al visitante. Al verlo se arregló con paciencia casi irreconocible y se mantuvo observando al azabache.

**\---Hola, Loki. –**

**\--- Thor. –**

Thor sonrió sin aparente  malicia.

**\--- ¿Cómo esta Odín?  -**

**\--- Entro en invernacion. –**

Thor hizo un gesto de entendimiento a lo cual Loki vio como exagerado. Pues Thor sabía perfectamente como estaba Odín, seguramente Frigga lo había visitado informándole acerca de lo acontecido con el rey.

**\---Los Berserker han atacado el castillo. –**

Thor no hizo expresión alguna.

**\--- Han robado la sala de armas. Odín no puede combatirlos. Nadie puede.**

**\--- ¿Qué quieres Loki?** – preguntó el rubio levantándose de su lugar, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que quería llegar el más joven, Loki era bueno con las palabras, queriendo informar a Thor de lo que había pasado.

**\--- Tú eres el único que puede utilizar el Mjolnir.** – Le respondió Loki mirando el rostro del rubio  – **El Mjolnir, es la única arma que puede someter a los Berserker. Sé que el invierno reacciona en ti de forma diferente. Sé que ansías la guerra. La lucha. Te propongo una oportunidad de sosegarte con el enfrentamiento más digno de tu vida.**

Thor le dedicó una mirada intensa.

**\--- Recuerdo cuando luchaste con ellos la primera vez, apuesto que quieres sentir esa misma conmoción -**

Loki había capturado la atención de Thor como un gato que persigue un ratón o una bola de estambre. Loki camino lentamente al otro lado de la celda y el rubio no le quitó la mirada de encima en ningún momento. El rubio caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente al azabache nuevamente.

     --- **Lo deseas…es natural en ti-** Loki sonrió con suficiencia- **Siempre te ha gustado la lucha y el poder, aquí encerrado no puedes experimentar mucho de eso. Dejarás que tus enemigos… –**

Por lo eran.

     --- **Se diviertan en la lucha y tú…encerrado aquí. Atacarán a Madre, a Asgard, todo. Y no creo que tú quieras ser un espectador.** –Los ojos esmeralda se entornaron con un toque de malicia -  **Ayúdame a derrotarlo, aliviar tu horrible necesidad de violencia y podremos hablar a cerca de tu liberación…**

Hubo un silencio sepulcral que podía romperse con el sonar de cualquier paso o el más mínimo suspiro, sin que Thor lo sospechara, Loki tenía un nudo en la garganta. Se sentía nervioso porque el rubio no había hecho expresión alguna, ni había hablado, ni dado índices de alteración.  Thor era malo para las palabras, pero muy bueno en las acciones. Por eso ladeo el rostro algunos finos mechones dorados se atravesaron en su rostro y visión.

**\--- Pero si intentas traicionarme, o someterme.**   –Loki miro fuertemente al que fue alguna vez su hermano -  **no dudaré en matarte.**

No podía verlo aunque se lo propusiera, pero en aquel instante, justo después de que Loki pronunciara esa amenaza tan fría y desalmada, la pupila de Thor tembló solo un poco. No era que tuviera miedo del azabache –aunque debiera-  no, desde luego que Thor no sentía miedo, sintió leve éxtasis, ese que siempre sentía antes de un enfrentamiento. El escuchar a su hermano amenazarlo de muerte aun sabiendo que para eso debía de enfrentársele a él, a Thor el portador de Mjolnir, el guerrero más poderoso de todo Asgard, era interesante, atrayente, emocionante. Sin duda loco. Los ojos del Berserker rodaron por el vidrio de su celda. Aquello era una amenaza muy grande. Primero porque Loki no poseía dicho poder, intentaba intimidarlo, a Thor. Al Berserker que amaba la lucha, aquel que aun pensaba que la acción de Loki en el combate era más que peligroso, seductor…

Thor sabía que muy dentro de Loki no deseaba tal acción, por eso sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

**\---  Puedo elegir como seré recompensado después de salvar Asgard.** – Le propuso el rubio y alzo la mano en señal de sumisión- **¿De acuerdo?**

 Loki dudó al ver la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro del Berserker, tomó unos segundos en ceder la mirada y asentir lentamente. Esto era una alianza. Rara y…definitivamente la más desesperada que pudo haber tenido el príncipe de Asgard.

Al abrir la celda, Thor sintió el aire cálido del exterior, el olor a tierra, a un incienso aromático y a humedad. El lugar era mucho más oscuro que su celda que siempre estaba iluminada. Casi al momento, Loki bajo las escaleras con rapidez, Thor lo siguió, el más bajo, caminaba rápido por el pasillo hasta salir, le dijo a Thor en voz baja que fuera lo más discreto posible. Con ayuda de un hechizo de camuflaje que Loki facilitó, se transportaron a una habitación. Era pequeña y  solo tenía una cama y una ventana que estaba cerrada.

En la cama estaba la armadura del rubio. Loki se había arriesgado a conseguirla de la sala de armas. Una armadura sin protección en los brazos, con círculos dorados en el pecho que se extendían hacia el abdomen, pantalones de cuero negro y los brazales, cubiertos por un cuero de color rojo. 

Si no mal recordaba esa era la armadura favorita de Thor. Y lo confirmó por que al momento de verla una sonrisa apareció en los labios del rubio. Miró a Loki y este solo guardó silencio, sabía que era una especie de agradecimiento. Thor no perdió tiempo en portarla, la habitación se llenó de sonidos metálico, aunque bajos, muy familiares. La figura del Berserker no había cambiado ni un poco, así lo había concluido Loki que vigilaba sus movimientos en cuanto cerró el último seguro de sus brazales.

Thor siempre fue de contextura grande, musculosa, era normal siendo un Berserker. Loki podía ver el camino de las leves cicatrices en sus fuertes brazos. Se acercó  al rubio sin que este lo esperara o que sin siquiera le permitiera ajustar el cinturón de su cintura. Lo empujó hacia la pared cerca de la cama, Thor apenas y reacción, sintió las manos de Loki sobre las suyas, el olor de su cabello toco su nariz que estaba tan cerca de su rostro, sintió la frente de su hermano apoyarse en su pecho luego de que suspiro. El corazón de Thor saltó, una de las manos se deslizó hacia el cuello del Berserker y este suspiró. El tacto era suave y cálido.

 

_Click…Clamck._

Dos esposas se ajustaban en las muñecas del Berserker, y una gran presa le rodeó el cuello, Loki se había encargado de apartar varios mechones para que no quedaran atrapados en ella. El rostro del Berserker estaba sorprendido, algo decepcionado.  Sus manos terminaron a la altura de su abdomen de un jalón.

El tintineo de las cadenas apareció en el ambiente luego que Loki se alejara un poco, el Berserker le dedico una mirada analítica a sus cadenas; aún se estaban ajustando en sus muñecas y había una cadena gruesa conectada a su cuello. Thor arremetió contra él y lo empujó hacia el colchón con un sonido sordo. Loki gimió, el más alto pego la frente con la del azabache en un golpe no fuerte, pero si cargado de su decepción, de nuevo el olor de Loki le inundó.

**\----Eres tan cruel, Loki. ¿No confías en mí? –**

            ---- **Déjate de tonterías, Thor** – Le gruño el otro e intento empujarlo, solo logró moverlo unos centímetros de su rostro -  **No quiero que lastimes a nadie más, ya suficiente hiciste aquella vez...**

            Thor hizo una mueca con su labio, decepcionado, se levantó lentamente, mirando fijo a su hermano de mala gana. Loki se incorporó con un gesto adolorido y se frotó la frente que había tomado un color rosado muy leve. La piel de Thor siempre era más caliente que la suya, en invierno más que todo. 

**\----Ni siquiera has dejado que termine de vestirme.** –Se quejó el Berserker mirándose el cinturón que rodeaba la trabilla del pantalón sin asegurar. –

Thor intento mover sus manos pero solo logró tirar su cuello hacia abajo y casi cae hacia el cuerpo de Loki que estaba sentado aun en el colchón de la cama.

**\-----Cálmate.** – Le dijo el  menor, y puso las manos al frente cuidando de que el Berserker no le cayera encima, tomo el abdomen del rubio con ambas manos al momento Thor se enderezó y se quedó quieto. -  **Debemos encontrar el Mjolnir antes de que se enteren que no estás… puse una ilusión en tu celda…** -

Loki movió los dedos  y ajustó el cinturón. Thor no movió ni un musculo para cuando el otro había terminado la tarea. Loki se levantó y los ojos del Berserker lo siguieron como un depredador. Loki no le prestó atención por el simple hecho que le incomodaba cuando Thor le miraba de manera tan profunda como si se clavara en su alma y descubriera todos sus secretos. Ignorarlo era lo mejor.

El menor se apartó de Thor y fue a la puerta donde se asomó con cuidado, no vio a nadie cruzar, salió y Thor lo siguió de cerca, el tintineo de las cadenas era casi estresante para el hechicero, que aunque tenía una mirada seria, estaba algo nervioso. Atravesaron el pasillo sin complicaciones, al final de este, Loki escucho la voz a los tres guerreros acercarse justamente hacia ellos. Los dos se detuvieron en el acto. Fradral hablaba en susurros con Hogun y Volstagg, comentaba acerca de algo que Loki no podía entender. Thor miro a Loki en ese momento, como pidiéndole alguna mágica solución, eso sería una complicación muy grande.

Enseguida Loki llamó a Thor con una seña, y colocó los dedos sobre su hombro, hubo una corriente, luego un pequeño destello verde  que recorrió todo su cuerpo con rapidez, los ojos azules del Berserker se tornó marrones y miraron a Loki confundido.

**\---- ¡Te he salvado la vida más de cinco veces este año, Volstagg!** – Bramó Fradral, a lo cual el susodicho movió la cabeza sin convencerse ni un poco.

            **\--- Cuatro, para ser exacto.** – le respondió  el más grande –

            **\--- Loki** – Hogun se detuvo  a saludarlo, y luego miro al soldado  que estaba con él -  **Todos los soldados están en la sala del trono**. –Señalo el guerrero, pero Thor no respondió nada

            ---- **Si, voy para allá.** – informo Loki con una voz serena. El soldado no hizo movimiento alguno **-  Tengo que informarle lo que harán para este invierno** – Agregó el azabache con una actuación impecable - **¿Dónde está Sif? –**

            --- **Con la Reina** \- Respondió Fradral, Loki asintió.-

            --- **¿Qué estrategia está por decirles?, ¿va a atacar directamente a los Berserker? –** Hogun miró los ojos del hechicero. –

            El soldado fingió interés y miró a Loki esperando una respuesta que no existía.

            ---- **Necesitamos a Thor**. – dijo una voz femenina. Sif. Estaba al otro lado del pasillo y venia justamente hacia ellos. Loki maldijo mentalmente  y Thor sonrió al ver lo apretado del asunto, esta situación le causaba gracia -  **es el único que puede usar el Mjolnir.**

            **\---- ¡Está encarcelado**! –Le recordó Fradral. – **Además, no sabemos si querrá ayudarnos, ni siquiera sabemos si puede empuñar el Mjolnir ahora, después de todo lo que pasó**.

            **\---- ¿Y qué haremos?** –Sif hablo mirando a Loki -  **¡Esperar a que ataquen para ser asesinados! Vieron como son. ¡Son como demonios!**

El soldado miró lentamente al hechicero, con una leve satisfacción. Loki miro a Sif y luego a los tres guerreros.

            **\---- Hablaremos de esto en cuanto termine de charlar con los soldados-** miró a Thor **\- ve a la sala del trono.** – Le ordenó y este se marchó luego de una reverencia con un burla oculta.

Se retiró y Loki se despidió al poco tiempo de sus compañeros.  Fue en la misma dirección a donde el soldado se destinó, estaban en un pasillo con fuertes pilares de mármol y al final de este, dos fuertes brazos tomaron a Loki de la cintura, arrastrándole a un pasadizo. La capa de invierno oculto al responsable, Loki contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa. Thor había recuperado su apariencia y se quitó la capa verde del rostro una vez había soltado a el hechicero.

            **\----….Idiota** \- Loki siseó muy bajo tras incorporarse, dio una mirada al pasillo, no había nadie, al volver con Thor, este tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, sus labios dejando mostrar sus dientes. - **¿Por qué tan feliz?**

            ---- **Ah…Me alegra saber que mi hermano no perdió la razón al liberarme. –** Le respondió enredándose lentamente. **– Sif también piensa en liberar a Thor. ¿Por qué no le comentaste?**

            ---- **No hay tiempo, Thor** \- Le dijo secamente el hechicero que se movió por el pasillo y paso a su lado. **– El salón de armas esta por allá…-** Señaló, Thor miró a la dirección indicada entre los pasillos y asintió sabiendo perfectamente donde tenían que ir. –

 Avanzo junto a su hermano, o aquel que alguna vez fue su hermano, afortunadamente no había guardias cerca, todos habían sido convocados a la sala del trono. Loki se deslizo  por la puerta y la abrió. El pasillo de armas se presentó ante ellos. La razón por la que tuvieron que ir a aquel lugar fue porque, por alguna extraña razón que ambos desconocían, el Mjolnir no podía ser convocado por Thor con extender su mano como era de esperar. Odín jamás explicó el porqué de esto, sin embargo alentó a Thor en su momento a averiguar dicha cualidad faltante, pero Thor le dio más valor a la lucha y esta cualidad no se vio requerida.

Avanzaron por el pasillo y encontraron el Mjolnir en el pedestal como el hechicero la había visto horas antes.

Una corriente de emoción recorrió al Berserker al ver su arma intacta, tan cerca, esperando. Las pupilas en los ojos azules del rubio se dilataron solo un poco y Loki logro captar enseguida la emoción de Thor en su mirada.

El Berserker miró al hechicero y le extendió sus manos esposadas.

            ---- **Dame el Mjolnir…-** Dijo con voz gruesa y dio una mirada fija al azabache, Thor entorno los ojos- **Y estaré bajo tus órdenes.**

Loki miro las cadenas con indiferencia, más en su interior anidaba la duda y la incertidumbre. ¿Estaría Thor enojado por haberlo encarcelado? ¿Cumpliría su palabra?, desconocía el motivo del por qué su mente tan fría y calculadora le jugaba tan bajo con estas preguntas. Thor era indómito, indomable… dudó de su propio plan y de su confianza en él. Loki miró los ojos azules del Berserker y acerco las manos encima de las esposas de acero, estas giraron generando un sonido del metal que choca. Luego de un momento que Thor consideró eterno sintió los dedos de Loki sobre su cuello. La mano derecha en su cuello, la izquierda en sus muñecas. Hubo un sonido de engranajes moviéndose lentamente, el agarre se fue ablandando, las cadenas se encogieron hasta ocultarse en dos  aros de grueso metal.

Thor era libre.

**\---- Ve por el Mjolnir…**

Al momento, se escuchó una muchedumbre afuera. Los soldados encontraron por fin la celda de Thor vacía. Y todos sabían lo que Thor buscaría al salir de su celda. Por eso, las puertas del salón de armas se abrieron con agresividad y la columna de soldados avanzó con sus lanzas y sus espadas. Vieron a Thor al pie del pedestal, tomando el Mjolnir, una corriente eléctrica inundo el techo, rayos atravesaron las paredes como una tela de araña sin forma. El estruendo los ensordeció, Loki afiló la mirada, estaba a menos de seis pasos del pedestal, cuando Thor apuntó su martillo hacia la columna de soldados, y un rayo los disperso a todos. Renovado de adrenalina, Thor bajó el martillo, podían verse las venas en sus brazos desnudos y la presión con que sostenía el mango de Mjolnir.

Los soldados se levantaron rápidamente, algunos, otros permanecieron aturdidos, rendidos en el suelo. Thor fue directamente hacia donde estaba Loki, con tanta decisión que este sintió ganas de retroceder. El caminar del Berserker se detuvo, y su rostro quedo tan cerca de Loki que sintió la respiración de Thor en sus labios.

Los dedos de Thor tocaron el cuello del hechicero hasta llegar al nacimiento de su quijada y sonrió  con satisfacción, sin embargo la expresión de Loki no se alteró, aunque tenía algo de turbación por lo que Thor podía hacer. Su corazón salto con sorpresa dentro de su pecho, con leve angustia. Intentó, intentó no demostrar su alteración. Los dedos del Berserker se paseaban por  detrás de su cuello.

            **\--- ¿Ahora qué hermano? –**

La voz del Berserker fue un regreso a la estruendosa realidad a su alrededor. Loki se alejó dos pasos de él, alejando la cercanía y el tacto cálido de sus dedos.

            --- **No seas idiota**. –Le respondió el hechicero con los dientes apretados **– Tenemos que salir de aquí.**

            **\--- ¡Thor! –**

Los dos hermanos volvieron la vista hacia aquella que había gritado, Sif y los tres guerreros habían aparecido en la sala, se vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Sif.

**\---Tiene el Mjolnir** \- Señaló Fradral mirando al  puño de Thor - 

Sif iba a agregar algo más, pero Thor rápidamente propino un golpe en el suelo y la energía eléctrica broto hacia ruidosamente, el ataque aturdió a los pocos soldados que se había incorporado, los guerreros y Sif se incorporaron cuando vio a Thor giñarles el ojo con picardía, rodeo la cintura delgada de Loki sin previo aviso, este soltó una exclamación. Al instante Thor atravesó la sala como un rayo, tan rápido, que solo pudo verse una figura verde y roja atravesar los pasillos del castillo, cortaba el viento, Loki oculto el rostro  en el cuello del rubio solo para protegerse de la fuerte brisa que le golpeaba el avanzar, se aferró a Thor igual que lo haría a la vida. El mentón del menor reposaba en el hombro del contrario al abrir los ojos y  al ver como se alejaban de del castillo de Asgard supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Al tiempo sintió que descendían y la brisa fría  se volvió más suave en su rostro y cabello negro, aun sujetaba a Thor de su cuello, con temor por resbalarse y caer desde no sabe cuántos pies de altura. Los pies de Thor tocaron tierra y Loki tomo un aire, incorporándose, soltó a Thor y este le libero el agarre de su cintura con lentitud.

Sintió un frio puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda cuando intentaba guardar su martillo en el cinturón. Loki le había golpeado. Thor gruñó ante la acción y su rostro volvió a la derecha.

**\--- ¿Estás loco, hermano?** -  Bramó el menor

El rostro del Berserker volvió lentamente al azabache que tenía en su mirar la molestia.

**\---- Esperaba un gracias, no esto.**

**\--- ¡Ya quisieras! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así?!** – Loki se exaspero - **¿No conoces la discreción?**

\---… **Loki, es difícil ser discreto cuando medio mundo me vio…** -Le apunto con el dedo – **y te vio…**

**\--- ¡Atacaste  a medio mundo!**

Thor tomó el Mjolnir y lo balanceó en su mano, mientras que disimuladamente movía su  mandíbula, reincorporándose del golpe de su hermano adoptivo. Loki había estado entrenando de más  O Thor había olvidado lo fuerte que era.

\--- **Escucha bien, hermano** –Loki habló con una voz clara- **No uses el Mjolnir, si no es estrictamente necesario… ¡eh, Thor! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!  ¡Thor!**

Este ya no lo escuchaba. Habían descendido a un prado blanco, un lugar cerca de montañas de Asgard, la nieve le llegaba a sus pantorrillas,  una hermosa capa de escarcha que era destruida en su caminar.

Thor caminaba lejos de Loki y  sostenía el Mjolnir  con su mano derecha, dio un martillazo una roca cercana cubierta de nieve y esta se estalló, Loki logró cubrirse a tiempo. Algunas piedras volaron dispersándose por aquí y por allá.

**\--- ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

Thor gruñó. Volvió hacia Loki y rápidamente tomó una de sus manos, acercándose a él.

**\---Tú no puedes sentirlo, Loki,-** Le dijo con una voz muy baja, acercó su rostro al de su hermano – **El invierno. Estuve encerrado por cinco años, sin ver el sol, ni las estrellas, sin el Mjolnir, sin poder ver a mis amigos, ni a ti. Sin poder tener una buena pelea ¿Puedes entenderlo un poco?**

Loki no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio y observo los ojos azules del Berserker que se habían oscurecido, era obvio que Thor estaba emocionado, inquietado, ¿Por qué Loki no podía entenderlo?  Quizás porque Loki no era un Berserker, quizás porque Loki era más de palabras que acciones.

**\---Haré todo lo que me pidas…-** Le susurro con una voz cargada de conmoción- **si eso me lleva a una buena pelea… -**

**\---Estás..**

**\--- Y luego, me gustaría poder pelear contigo.**

**\--- ¡Déjate de tonterías!** – Loki dio un paso atrás en la profunda nieve, y Thor solo lo observo con una mirada cargada de seriedad. - 

**\--- ¿Por qué no? Sabes que me gusta verte combatir. –**

**\---Thor, focus. Tenemos que encontrar el otro  Kaksoset**  –El azabache gruño con algo de impaciencia, la mente de Thor trabaja en otra frecuencia. –

**\---Y habrá pelea.**

**\---Posiblemente…** -Gruñó el azabache, y buscó un pequeño bolso de tela, negro –

**\--- Con el Rey de Los Berserkers…**

**\--- Si queremos derrotarlos, sí…** \-  Loki volvió a gruñir. 

**\--¿Y cómo haremos eso?** – Pregunto el rubio mirando atentamente a Loki sacar el otro Kaksoset de la bolsa-  **¿sabes dónde están?**

\--- **Los  Kaksoset tienen un especie de vínculo** – Le explicó el hechicero que tenía el brazalete en sus manos, Thor se inclinó  para ver mejor: las gemas transparentes reflejaban su rostro deformado por la forma del cristal -  **nos llevara a el mundo donde han estado.**

**\--- ¿Cómo sabes de eso?**

**\--- ¿Has olvidado las horas en biblioteca?** – Loki arqueo una de sus ceja negra, Thor cambio el rostro y sonrió- **Solo tengo que…**

Sus dedos temblaron  cerca de las gemas, cuando volvieron la vista al cielo, las nave aéreas del castillos venían a ellos, no era muy difícil verlo con el alboroto que Thor se había encargado de hacer

\--- **Lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo rápido** -  Thor dio dos pasos al frente entre la fría nieve. Apunto con el Mjolnir a los de las naves que se aproximaban a ellos, el martillo escupió chispas y rápidamente dieron con  uno de ellos que fue derribado. Loki vio como caía irremediablemente a la nieve y los pasajeros caían a la misma.

Loki se concentró en encontrar las coordenadas por medio de su magia al conectarla con el brazalete.

**\---Oh Mierda.**

**\--- ¿Qué?** –Pregunto Thor mientras con un movimiento de su brazo, un rayo atravesó otra nave.

**\---Esto tomara tiempo…-**

**\--- ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto?**

**\--- ….**

Se escuchó un estruendo, Thor había derribado otra nave, este cayó muy cerca de ambos.

**\--- ¡Loki!** –Thor llamo por la respuesta, y la rapidez

**\---  ¡Cállate!** –Loki levanto los ojos hacia el más alto que estaba más nervioso que el hechicero **– Necesito concentración.**

**\--- ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?!**

Una nave aterrizo no muy lejos de donde estaban, varios soldados la abandonaron, luego de que el último soldado bajo, Thor la destruyo sin pensarlo dos veces, esta voló por los aires y aterrizó con un gran estruendo por la nieve. Los soldados se detuvieron al ver a Thor esperándolos.

Hubo un momento de duda en el avanzar de los soldados, definitivamente, Thor causaba temor en los guerreros. Thor dio un paso hacia adelante y los soldados retrocedieron. El Berserker se enderezó lentamente.  Y suspiró. Decepcionado, volvió la vista a Loki que se había alejado un tanto y sus ojos verdes se paseaban por las piedras del Kaksoset.

El Berserker se impacientó al ver que los soldados que no eran más de quince, no se movían a atacar, solo tenían la guardia alta, con sus escudos y lanzas. Thor dio un golpe en el piso lleno de nieve y esta se removió violentamente junto con el piso. Los rayos se extendieron hacia todos lados. Los soldados  fueron lanzados hacia la nieve, molesto por el miedo de los soldados y muy insatisfecho fue hacia donde Loki se había refugiado de los relámpagos. Aquello no había sido ni la mitad de lo que Thor esperaba que fuera. Ni sudo, ni sintió la adrenalina de la batalla, ¡nada!.

**\--- ¿Qué haces? –**

**\---¡Ah!** – Loki se sobresaltó al momento de sentir el aliento cálido  en su cuello. Thor se había pegado mucho a el - **¡No..no aparezcas así! ¿Qué pasó con los soldados?**

Thor resopló con burla, y  tomo el  Kaksoset con un movimiento, Loki estaba tardando demasiado. El hechicero se alarmó.

**\--- No lo toques!**   -Loki cubrió el Kaksoset con sus dedos sobre la mano del Berserker. **\- ¡Thor suéltalo!**

**\---¿Qué tan difícil puede ser, maldición? –**

**\---¡Es delicado, la conexión puede perderse..si**

**\---- ¡Loki!**

Hubo una luz azul, un destello que los obligó a ambos a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, Loki apretó el agarre en  la mano de Thor cuando ambos desaparecieron con un sonido de succión y el corte del viento.  Ya no había nadie en aquel prado blanco. Habían dejado ese universo.


	3. Difuntos y Dobles  I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mannaheim. Tambien es conocido como Midgard, solo que como Loki viene de un universo invertido, Mannaheim es equivalente a Midgard.

 

** Capítulo 3. Difuntos y dobles. **

****

**_S_** intió una  presión en sus costillas, luego de una fuerza que le daba vueltas y vueltas sin parar, pronto el tiempo parecía pasar muy lento, un profundo silencio y una sensación de vacío, antes de caer, caer cortamente **,** su espalda chocó contra algo plano, liso y cálido. Loki cerró los ojos ante tal impacto y gimió adolorido, intentó abrir los ojos cuando la luz del sol le golpeó cruel, llevo una de sus mano al rostro y sintió las gemas de Kakoset sobre su mejilla, caliente. Se apartó de ella de inmediato y abrió los ojos, por suerte, el brazalete se encontraba intacto en su mano. Observó el cielo, azul y con pocas nubes en él.

Escuchó ese sonido, como trompetas agudas, un estruendo en el cielo, como un trueno enorme y profundo. Loki se levantó y quedó sentado, al buscar dicho sonido, vio un especie de nave con alas de metal, de color blanco. El hechicero entornó los ojos y lo vio alejarse entre las nubes como al igual el sonido desapareció al poco tiempo. Miró a su alrededor y luego de guardar  el brazalete en  un compartimiento de su cinturón, cayó en cuenta que estaba en la cima de alguna especie de edificación, hacía en ella una enorme antena de telecomunicaciones que Loki supuso era una escultura extraña.

Se acercó a la orilla de esta, y vio una avenida con cajas de metal con ruedas, estas pitaban y se movían, además de una enorme pantalla luminosa que transportaba imágenes de personas y objetos. Loki se quedó por unos minutos admirando desde la orilla de lo que era una edificio, descubrió que de las cajas de metal provenían las trompetas, y que la música que escasamente percibía venía de la pantalla luminosa de aquella torre. Llevó una de sus manos por a sus cabellos y pasó algunas mechones atrás de sus orejas, su cabello se movio suavemente al ritmo de la brisa, incluso el aire era diferente, olía a una especie de combustible. Como carbón quemándose

      --- **Thor…** \- susurro el azabache –

Miro  su cercanía, por la superficie, pero no vio nada, ni rastros del rubio.

     --- **¡Thor!** – Gritó  Loki, y se alejó de la orilla del edificio. Al momento vio un objeto cruzar el firmamento, apenas se podía ver como un pequeño cometa. Era una masa roja que se veía a kilómetros, deforme.  -  **¡Thor!** –

Loki lo perdió de vista, más allá de los edificios no había nada.  Luego de unos minutos, sintió un leve temblor. Thor había aterrizado. Loki miró nuevamente por el borde de su edificio, observó la avenida y la cantidad de edificios que había más allá, miles de calles y callejones, edificios y casa que se alzaban.

Mannaheim.

Pero ahora se veía diferente. Loki había ido a  Mannaheim, antes, discretamente, claro está, pero ahora era…extraño. Había algo en aquel ambiente que lo inquietaba, una sensación que le decía que esto no era el mismo  Mannaheim de antes.

De momento, buscaba la manera de bajar de esa extraña edificación, buscar a Thor, localizar a los Berserker y luego… pensaría en algo. Idearía la mejor forma de bajar, detuvo su mirada en una puerta que se alzaba detrás de él, lejos de la extraña antena. Dudó, pero se acercó lentamente y tomo la manilla de la puerta de metal, estaba cerrada.

Tomó la manilla nuevamente y tiró con fuerza, los engranajes crujieron cuando la puerta se desprendió con un sonido que hizo eco en el interior , no salió ninguna criatura extraña de aquella profundidad, solo se admiró unas largas escaleras que se detenían y doblaban a una esquina.  Loki entorno los ojos en análisis y se adentró  en la puerta, era la única salida que vio disponible. Bajo las escaleras a un paso rápido.

.

Luego de escupir arena, Thor se enderezo en la caliente superficie del suelo árido, se apartó varios mechones de cabello de su rostro y se limpió perezosamente la arena de sus mejillas y su frente. No había sido una  caída muy suave, y eso que la superficie era suave, arenosa. De inmediato cayó en cuenta de su estado. Se levantó rápidamente aunque escuchó su espalda sonar al estirarse y una presión en su cabeza le hizo fruncir el ceño irremediablemente aturdido. Ese había sido el viaje más agitado que puede recordar. Había soltado la mano de Loki por la presión que la fuerza que arremetía contra él, y luego de todo la turbación, se vio cayendo por los aires en un torbellino de colores y luego caer en línea recta a la arena.

¿Y Loki? ¿y el Mjolnir? _¡¿Su Mjolnir?!_

            --- **Oh por todos los dioses…-**   Thor suspiró con molestia y cerró los ojos que eran atacados por el sol. –

Acaba de recuperar su más valiosa arma, para que terminara perdida en un desierto, o peor en una ciudad que a los kilómetros se alzaba. El Berserker hizo un gesto de molestia y fastidio muy notorio. Miró a su alrededor, pero no observó a el hechicero por ningún lado. Gritó su nombre más de una vez y nadie respondió.   Thor recorrió con escasos pasos el desierto arenoso,  y sintió la seca y caliente brisa golpearle el rostro y mover su cabello. Se quedó quieto, de pie, en medio de la arena y el sol, escuchó no muy lejos algo que cortaba el viento, aproximándose.

Volvió la cabeza hacia su izquierda y vio un pequeño proyectil alejarse. El Berserker sonrió con autosuficiencia. El proyectil atravesó un montículo de roca e impacto en el suelo con un fuerte golpe que hizo temblar la tierra solo un poco.

           

†

Apunto a la pantalla y los ojos azules siguieron los dedos de Nick. Thor Odinson miro a la pantalla, en esta se podía apreciar tres líneas  de color rojo, que bajaban del cielo  a la ciudad, una de ellas se había detenido en el centro de la ciudad, había sido la primera en tener contacto con la tierra. Aterrizó en el edificio _Whiterhood, de la avenida principal_ del centro, era un cuerpo ligero.  La segunda línea atravesaba la ciudad y aterrizaba  a las afuera de esta. Sospechaban que era un objeto mucho más grande y pesado que el anterior había impactado contra el terreno arenoso. La última línea era la más reciente y se sospechaba que era la más pequeña. Esto quedó en duda al notar que colisionó con un montículo pedregoso destruyéndolo en cuestión de segundos, ocasionando un leve temblor que captaron los sensores.  

            --- **Esto no es de este mundo** -  Nick miro al dios del trueno que se quedó en silencio mientras observaba la pantalla. **-  es similar a  un puente Einstein-Rosen.**

La atención de Thor se centró en Nick.

            --- **Es extraño que broten en tres direcciones diferentes** – Le dijo el dios.

            **\--- Eso mismo pensé yo.** – Dijo Nick

            ---- **Y yo**. – Hablo Tony Stark al otro lado de la habitación. – **Hey, Thor… Nick… -** Saludo sonriendo, Thor volvió el rostro hacia su compañero que se acercaba con la vista centrada en la pantalla, observaba las líneas rojas. – **Eso es un agujero de gusano**. –Señalo con aparente indiferencia.

            **\--- Lo es** – Dijo Fury, Thor volvió la vista a la pantalla. – **Lo detectaron hace una hora, hace dos días se reportó el mismo fenómeno a las afuera de la ciudad, solo que no se encontraron los objetos.**

            --- **Rastree el origen** – Dijo Stark que se había detenido en la pantalla – No encontré nada de este mundo, ni del tuyo. –Miro a Thor **\- ¿no has pensado a llamar a papá Odín y preguntar si te mando visitas?**

            **\--- No viene de Asgard. –** Aseguró el dios, y miró a Fury  al momento de agregar – **El Bifrost no transporta de esa manera. Esto es otra cosa.**

            --- **Sugiero averiguarlo ahora** – Tony sonó entusiasmado **\- ¿por cierto, donde esta el Cap, y flechitas?**

            --- **En Dubái. –**

            --- **¿Por qué estoy suponiendo que las mejores misiones nos tocan a nosotros? –** Tony susurró con un sarcasmo evidente.

Fury no respondió, Thor solo miró a Tony y sonrió levemente, se dispuso a escuchar las órdenes que Nick tenía para dar. Era la segunda vez que ocurría ese fenómeno en un trascurso de dos días, y se temía que pudiera agravarse en una invasión a Midgard. Era peligrosa porque la primera vez que ocurrió este fenómeno fue con ocho cuerpos que no se encontraron, se temía que pudieran ocultarse de los satélites y que fueran imposible de localizar.

Thor se encargaría de recorrer la ciudad, el centro para ser especifico, y buscar cualquier cosa anormal.  Mientras que Tony buscaría en las afueras de esta junto con el equipo de SHIELD.

A los agentes de SHIELD no les costó mucho detectar grandes cargas de magnetismo en donde había colisionado el tercer cuerpo, pensaron que sería una especie de meteorito, aunque una gran pregunta resonaba en su cabeza ¿Dónde estaba el meteorito? , había sin duda una perforación en la tierra y una silueta en ella, pero el objeto en cuestión había sido retirado con facilidad de la tierra, dejando a su paso una energía aunque familiar, extraña.

      --- **Hay huellas**. -  Informó uno de los agentes **– son recientes…**

Pero al seguirlas… terminaban desapareciendo.

Ironman se mantuvo mirando al suelo. 

      --- **Vuela.** – Informo por el micrófono-  **Nuestro amigo no identificado, al parecer vuela… tenemos un 3312.**

      --- **¿Un qué?** – Thor cuestiono desde el otro lado de la línea. –

**\--- ¿Nunca viste Moster Inc?**

      ----…. –

Tony rodo los ojos, se mantuvo sobre el pequeño campamento que habían hecho los hombres de Nick.

        ---  **Vuela, al parecer** – Dijo más claramente – **Hay grandes sobras de magnetismo. ¿Qué has encontrado tú?**

En el edificio Whiterhood, de la avenida principal, el dios de Trueno supo que aquello no era ni lo más cercano a un humano, la puerta de metal tenía la manilla completamente destruida, arrojada a un lado con fuerza.

**\--- Destruyó la puerta.** – Le dijo el dios del trueno -  **creo que su compañero no puede volar. Utilizo las escaleras para bajar. Revisaré el centro. Al parecer no ha ocurrido nada fuera de lo común, aparte de un bajón eléctrico.**  

**\--- ¿un bajón eléctrico?** – Ironman cuestionó.

       --- **En el edificio, hace dos horas**. –Thor se acercó a la orilla del edificio y observó a los múltiples autos que pitaban y a la gran pantalla que pasaba esos curiosos anuncios publicitarios - 

Una sensación llena de nostalgia lo arribó y sintió una leve presión en el pecho al permanecer allí, asomado en el borde.

**\--- ¿Thor? … mantenme informado, recorreré el perímetro.** –

Thor alejo sus dedos del oído y después de darle una mirada a las escaleras, giró su Mjolnir atravesando el cielo, y los edificios de la ciudad.

 

A Loki no le gustaban los perros, ni los más peludos, o no por lo menos los de aquel mundo, porque aunque tenía ropa acorde al universo donde se encontraba, al caminar a un paso rápido por la acera, los caninos se empeñaban en ladrarle. Y no solamente con los perros ocurría tal cosa, los gatos se erizaban y le maullaban, lo cual el consideró desagradable. Atribuyó tal acción a la magia de su camuflaje, se había encargado de copiar la vestimenta de un maniquí en una tienda cerca del edificio de donde fue a parar.

Un traje negro, con una camisa verde olivo y una corbata de color negro, caminaba aparentando ser un hombre de negocios. La discreción le iba bien, si no fuera por el sonido insoportable de los perros y el maullidos de los gatos a su alrededor. Rogaba por encontrar a su hermano Berserker, culpable de esto, y  reanudar la búsqueda de los Berserker.

Había dejado el centro de la ciudad, dudó de poder llegar a las afuera de la misma a pie, debía encontrar al Berserker con la mayor discreción posible. Y esperaba que su hermano adoptivo _por amor a todos los dioses_ también pensara lo mismo. Está bien, esto era pedir demasiado, conociendo al Berserker, sabía que esto no era posible. Por qué… ¿Quién no notaría a un hombre rubio, con una armadura roja, de casi dos metros recorrer la ciudad con un martillo? ¿Quién?

Loki se detuvo al terminar la acera, más allá había un puente donde los autos cruzaban, donde solo había agua. Un enorme lago.  Dudo y retrocedió... Tenía que buscar una forma de comunicarle a su hermano donde estaba, una forma discreta y efectiva. Rebuscó en su memoria  uno de los hechizos de localización. Se sintió aliviado al recordar uno bastante simple. Jaló un cabello de su nuca, lo amarro a su dedos en un nudo muy simple, cerró los ojos y un destello verdoso nació de las punta de sus dedos. Las palabras que recitó solo podían ser entendidas por él. Cuándo el cabello tomó una forma más gruesa, familiar, y animal, una pequeña ave negra, ahora aparecía en las manos del hechicero.

**\--- Busca a  Thor, El Berserker. Guíalo hacia mí. –**

El ave solo movió la cabeza y con un empujón del azabache el ave alzó el vuelo entre los edificios. Loki siguió al ave con la mirada, salió del callejón y tropezó con una mujer, era morena y tenía lentes oscuros, un moño sostenía sus cabellos oscuros, estaba completamente vestida de negro. Loki se cuidó de caer, cuando fue a percatarse que la mujer estuviera bien esta lo miró fijamente.

Loki no podía ver sus ojos, pero sabía que se lo había quedado viendo como hipnotizada, el hechicero sintió un ligero temor por no parecer suficientemente adaptado a este mundo. Pero al poco tiempo, la mujer se incorporó sin decir nada, se disculpó en una voz baja y se retiró con un aire nervioso.  Loki se quedó de pie en la acera mirando como ella se alejaba. La siguió hasta que  la perdió cuando cruzó la calle.

En su avance, escuchó a varios helicópteros cruzar la ciudad, el tráfico era horrible, no dejaba de oir las trompetas agudas de los autos o el sonido de los comerciales en las grandes pantallas, era estresante.  Miró el cielo, atento a cualquier señal del ave y de Thor, su hermano adoptivo, pero no encontró nada.

Al detenerse percibió ese sonido, lo asocio a la nave gigante que escucho al llegar, era de metal, recordó, y volaba generando un sonido parecido al de un trueno. Espero un momento y su ceño se frunció, presto atención y afiló su sentido auditivo al oírlo diferente, esta era más leve. Subió  la mirada al cielo, que permanecía imperturbablemente azul. A la altura de la gran pantalla de plasma. Se desplazaba una masa roja. Detrás de ella una capa carmesí se movía tiesa al fuerte viento que atravesaba. Era Thor.

Loki sintió leve alivio. ¿Habría visto el ave? Era el hechizo que siempre usaba cuando eran pequeños. Incluso en varias luchas donde quedaban dispersos por kilómetros. Siempre su hermano podía ver el ave negra, negra como las hebras del cabello del hechicero y esta le guiaría a donde se encontrara.

Pero Thor siguió de largo sobre la multitud de autos y personas. ¡Maldición! ¡Aparte de indiscreto también tenía un hermano ciego!, Loki rodó los ojos al verse omitido entre la multitud de personas. Su camuflaje era muy real, bien, ya no necesitaba más el fingirse de ese mundo si había encontrado a Thor. Llamaría su atención y se marcharían en busca del otro Kakoset.

Por eso avanzó entre la  línea peatonal y su traje se fue desprendiendo como una estela verde, su armadura asgardiana aparición, su capa de invierno verde hondeó detrás de su espalda una vez más, el dorado, plateado y verde eran sus colores nuevamente. Evidentemente las personas a su alrededor se sobresaltaron, de una manera que Loki considero exagerada, una mujer no dejaba de gritar al verlo transformado, aunque Loki no se inmutó. La mujer salió corriendo al otro lado de la acerca.

       --- **¡THOR!** – Gritó Loki con voz potente, gracias un hechizo de amplificación en su voz.  - **¡Estoy aquí!**

.

       --- **Thor hay un problema cerca de donde estás** \- Escucho el dios, Nick se encontraba al otro lado del micrófono **-  Una agente vio a alguien sospechoso. A dos kilómetros de allí, en el centro. Hay un disturbio.**

     --- **¿Un disturbio?** -  El dios del trueno arrugó un poco el entrecejo -  **he pasado por allí, no vi nada fue de lo común.**

El rubio dio una mirada a donde se encontraba en ese momento, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

      -- **Está bien, iré de nuevo**   - aseguró  y desendió lentamente en la entrada del puente, caminó de regreso a donde se encontraba la pantalla de plasma y vio los agentes de SHIELD que salían de los callejones, algunos de una van, y automóviles, como salían armados a el centro.  Thor arrugó el entrecejo, confundido.

.

Tal vez eso no había sido una buena idea, tal vez, si hubiera esperado que su hermano se acercara más para transformarse hubiera sido mucho mejor, pero ahora tenía a medio mundo sobre él. Muchas personas con armas le apuntaban, Loki solo levantó las manos como se lo pidieron –muy amablemente- o dispararan. Su único consuelo era ver a su hermano avanzar entre los autos hacia él, trotaba, miraba a su alrededor confundido, podía ver como hondeaba su capa roja, y como su armadura cubría sus hombros con una cota de malla plateada, ….

            ---- **Espera un minuto…** -Loki afiló la mirada con examine. Inconscientemente bajo las manos extrañados, esto puso a los agentes nerviosos - **….¿Thor…?**

El dios del trueno cruzo la mirada con el azabache y abrió los ojos de sobremanera, sus perlas azules se clavaron en Loki… y el hechicero supo que eso no era bueno. Ese no era Thor, El Berserker. 

Loki estaba en la línea peatonal. Thor redujo la velocidad de su trote al acercarse más, su corazón salto como un tambor buscando un ritmo, se dio cuenta, tarde que su mano comenzó a temblar de la conmoción. Era Loki. Su hermano. Muerto. Estaba allí.

Apretó los ojos azules y parpadeo. El dios del trueno tragó saliva, abrumado.

            ---- **Lo… Loki…-** Lo reconoció, pero ese no era Loki, el dios de la travesura- **No…**

El azabache subió las manos lentamente en señal de paz, de tranquilidad.

            **\--- Yo… no quiero pelear con ustedes…**

            **\--- ¿Qué es esto?** – Thor dijo en una voz baja, para él y luego de un silencio, gritó - **¡Loki! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!**

            --- **Yo… Tranquilo** –pidió el hechicero sin entender. –

            **\--- ¡¿Tranquilo?!-** Thor avanzó varios pasos, y Loki se alarmó al verlo avanzar hacia el sin duda, con una expresión de ira y tristeza a la vez, como si el hechicero le hubiera hecho una gran ofensa- **¡Pensé que estabas muerto! ¡Yo lo vi!**

Loki retrocedió rápidamente, pero Thor había tomado su antebrazo, con fuerza, apretó los dientes con furia, y Loki sintió el aliento caliente, y los dedos en su piel sobre la tela.

            **\--- ¡Yo te vi morir! …**

**\---Por favor, suélteme..**

Thor apretó el agarre con fuerza, Loki gruñó y apretó los puños. .

            --- **¿Por qué haces esto hermano? ¿Disfrutas tanto torturarme? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?** – el  rubio dijo entre dientes, con tanta turbación y tristeza a la vez. Sin que Thor pudiera notarlo, apretaba el antebrazo con fuerza, más de la que el hechicero de podía soportar.

Loki apretó los labios, vio como los ojos del rubio se volvían mas cristalinos, azules brillante, hermosos, pero llenos de tristeza.

Loki envolvió su mano libre con una capa de hielo y capturo la muñeca del rubio, el frio quemo la piel de Thor, este se quejó con un siseo, abrió los dedos del antebrazo de Loki, y este busco retirarse de la cercanía del dios. No, ese no era su hermano, desde luego que Loki lo sabía.

            --- **No, no quiero pelear contigo ¿entiendes?** – Loki, escuchó el gruñido del dios del trueno y supo que no era buena respuesta, aun sus ojos estaban húmedos, como si estuvieran a punto de llorar.

Loki sintió algo de lastima. Retrocedió lentamente, y escuchó el sonido de una detonación, para sus sentidos desarrollados pudo prever que era un disparo y que se dirigía justamente hacia él. Loki se movió solo un poco, muy rápido, y la bala no alcanzó ni a rozar su cuello.

Thor quedo perplejo.

            --- **Por favor… permíteme irme**.-le pidió el hechicero  retrocediendo. –

Loki dio un paso atrás y supo que la mirada del rubio no era una de aprobación. Confirmó de inmediato que esto no era Mannaheim, no era el lugar tranquilo donde vivian los mortales. No, desde luego que no.

            **\--- ¡No iras a ninguna parte, hermano!**

Loki arrugó el entrecejo en sorpresa, y se echó  para atrás con clara confusión.

            --- **Yo,  yo no soy tu hermano, no soy de este mundo, yo… tengo que irme** – Loki habló lentamente, pero Thor parecía no escucharle, no podía prestarle atención, su turbación era demasiado – **Permítame ir--.**

**\--- ¡No!**

Thor avanzó hacia el en largas zancadas, esto hizo que Loki se alarmara y retrocediera. Thor intentó tomarlo del antebrazo pero Loki solo se alejó más de él, salto y escucho las detonaciones de las armas hacia él.  Una muralla de hielo le protegió de los disparos. Thor derribo su defensa con un fuerte golpe de su martillo, los cristales  se dispersaron por todas partes, Thor venia dispuesto a golpear al hechicero con su Mjolnir, Loki rápidamente se agachó y evadió todos sus posibles ataques, no quería morir ese día, aun recordaba el primer golpe del Mjolnir, no era una de las mejores sensaciones

Los agentes disparaban hacia el de cada en tanto. Afortunadamente una bala no iba a asesinarlo ni lo atemorizaba, algunas balas golpeaban su pechera de metal y oro. Y otras las esquivaba mientras eludía los ataques del rubio. El hechicero utilizó su magia para duplicarse, un truco común cuando quería confundir. Muchos de los clones corrieron en todas direcciones, pero antes de que pudieran alejar más, hacia los edificios Thor golpeo el asfalto con el martillo, escupiendo rayos por todos lados, algunos agentes se vieron afectados, aturdiéndolos, la mayoría de los clones, los más cercanos desaparecieron  dejando unas estela verde que fue llevada por el viento.

Tres clones se habían dispersado por las calles, el rubio avanzó por la calle y localizó a uno de ellos subiendo un edificio, caminando por este sin hacerle ningún caso a  la gravedad, otro se alejaba en las cercanías del puente, pan comido.

Giró el martillo en su mano derecha y lo soltó, este golpeó al primero, pero solo lo atravesó y desapareció lentamente antes de intentar caer. El martillo volvió a la mano derecha de del dios y lo intentó lanzar al segundo pero se detuvo en seco cuando no lo vio mas.

            --- **Tony** –Thor habló y colocó sus manos en el comunicador que tenía en la oreja – **Encontré a--**

            --- **Ya lo tengo** – Dijo Ironman que en ese momento se encontraba volando sobre a la cabeza de Thor.

El dios lo siguió, giro el Mjolnir con su mano derecha y fue hacia el puente. Se pudo ver a Loki el correr por en medio de las vías del puente, varios  autos se detuvieron, sus conductores consternados.

            --- **¿Ese es Loki? …** \- Tony cuestiono al verlo, pidió un aumento y sí, en efecto era Loki  - **¿Está… vivo? … Oh hombre, lo recordaba más delgado…**

Thor afilo la mirada incrédulo ante lo insensible que podía ser Tony.

**\---Ah… ah, lo siento por qué… No esté muerto** – Tony miro los ojos del dios, este no dijo nada y aterrizó en el puente. Cerca del hechicero –

          --- **Basta, Loki** – Dijo Thor en una voz sombría, Loki retrocedió y su mano derecha se vio recubierta de hielo, en una forma afilada. –

**\--- Déjame ir.**

**\---Estamos amables hoy, ¿eh?.**  – Tony había descendido al lado de Thor – **Ríndete Loki.**

Los ojos esmeraldas fulminaron al hombre de extraña armadura, era la primera vez que Loki veía tal cosa, sus ojos eran luminosos y una de sus manos que apuntaba hacia él tenía un circulo brillantes que se suponía era un arma. ¿lo estaba amenazando? Claramente era así. 

Los ojos del hechicero viajaron a los del dios, tan parecido a su hermano y a la vez tan diferente. El dios le respondía con una mirada penetrante y sin ninguna evidencia de duda en su orden de redención.

            **\--- No…** \- Loki dijo, su mano derecha se vio envuelta en el duro cristal de hielo y simulo ser una especie de oz-

Se escuchó el sonido del láser en la mano del hombre de acero y Loki buscó la manera de esquívalo, pero no había a donde ir. Tony disparó hacia el enemigo que  levantó una pared de hielo para su protección, esta se rompió pero por suerte no fue suficiente  como para herirlo. En cambio sintió una embestida por parte del rubio. Que lo arrastro a la orilla del puente. Pudo ver el agua, el lago desde lo alto y sintió leve vértigo. El rubio estaba sobre él para cuando intentaba incorporarse.

            --- **Ríndete, Loki..** – Gruñó el dios, que lo había tomado del cuello y hundido en el borde de concreto –

            **\--- Uhg…maldición…eres tan estúpido incluso aquí…-**

Loki le propino dos golpes con sus puños congelados en el rostro que estaba tan cerca de el que no pudo soportarlo, Thor, el dios del trueno gruñó adolorido pero no se alejó de él. Se mantenía firmemente agarrado de la ropa negra del que suponía –según él – era su hermano adoptivo.

            Loki emitió un sonido de frustración y rabia. Se retorcía y empujo a el rubio del cuello, clavó sus dedos de la carne, fríos dedos, y miró con real furia al clon de su hermano rubio. Thor lo tomó  del cuello y apretó con fuerza.

**\--- Deja de jugar.**

**\---Entiende que no soy tu hermano, maldita sea. Déjame… déjame ir de aquí**   - Le gruñó el azabache con su visión iracunda y sus dedos amenazando con clavarse en la carne y hacerlo sangrar – **Suéltame Thor…** -Dijo y no tuvo conciencia de haber pronunciado el nombre de su hermano, aunque ciertamente, también desconocía el nombre del dios del trueno. – **Suéltame ahora, o juro por Odín que no voy a contenerme**.

Aquellas palabras, fueron las mismas que Loki había pronunciado el invierno en que Thor, el Berserker había intentado acabar con su padre, Odín. Aquella lucha no era muy diferente a esta, Loki no se daría por vencido hasta controlar a su hermano. Y a Thor, como todo Berserker, le satisfacía ver la terquedad del hechicero por afrontar la derrota.

**\--- ¿Acaso te has contenido todo este tiempo?**

Loki clavo las uñas de hielo en la piel del dios y este gritó de dolor. Sintió su carne arder, se alejó de Loki porque su piel pálida comenzaba a enfriarse mucho más.

Ironman no dudó en disiparle una vez que Thor se había alejado del azabache. Este  esquivó los destructivos ataques del hombre de metal, mientras que Thor se incorporaba de su ardiente dolor en cuello. Al clavar los ojos azules al cuerpo del hechicero vio como un disparo de Tony le fue propinado en el hombro empujándolo fuera del puente hacia el agua. Loki cayó, Tony rápidamente se asomó por el borde cuando sintió  una ráfaga de viento a su lado, Thor había saltado tras él.

El agua se aproximaba poco a poco, su caída es inminente, Loki respiró profundamente. Algo lo halo de su capa de invierno, es él, Thor, el rubio, dios del trueno. Loki tenía el agua a escasos centímetros de sus botas.  Su hombro ardía por el disparo del hombre de metal. Volvió los esmeraldas arriba y observó a el rubio quemándole con la mirada azulina. Loki  apretó los dientes, y una estela verde rápidamente brotó de sus dedos hacia el agua.

Thor prestó atención por un momento, cuando dos brazos de agua sujetaron al dios de la capa roja, Loki también se vio sacudido. El otro brazo de agua golpeo al rubio impactándolo contra la superficie del agua, soltó a Loki y este cayó en una superficie de hielo que se encargó de crear gracias a su magia.

Se veía una masa roja luchar con un oleaje del demonio. Tony apareció al instante, pero no sabía cómo ayudar a Thor, y no pudo porque Loki, al verlo, movió los dedos y un pulpo de agua cristalina corrió tras el hombre de metal que volaba al intentar de evitar sus tentáculos.

Lanzó varios misiles al agua, y en las cercanías de Thor, pero estas se deshicieron y volvieron a tomar forma, mucho más grande y furiosas. Las aguas tenían vida y Loki era quien las controlaba. El agua apretaba la garganta de Thor y sus brazos. La mano derecha que sostenía el Mjolnir estaba tensa, tan tensa que  sus venas se marcaban en el dorso de sus manos y sus dedos  blancos. Sus pulmones ardían dolorosamente de tanta agua que había tragado. Tanto esfuerzo.

El dios fue empujado debajo del agua, sumergiéndose. Intentó emerger pero una fuerza invisible  no se lo permitía. Soportó el poco aire de sus pulmones y alzo con fuerza el martillo que arrojó una corriente eléctrica por todo el lago, se extendió debajo del agua hasta las  bases del puente, este tembló, y un fuerte estrepito se esparció en el ambiente, un fuerte trueno.  Las bestias de agua perdieron su poder y liberaron a Tony que estaba teniendo problemas con pulpo de agua. La base de hielo de Loki se había resquebrajado  y el azabache había caído al agua, el estrepito lo ensordeció y el agua electrificada le quemó partes de su piel. Flotaba en la superficie, su capa de invierno se había despendido de su traje y se hundía en la infinidad del lado.

            --- **¿Era muy difícil hacer eso antes, Thor?** – Tony se le acercó- **me sentía como una colegiala japonesa, hombre…**

Thor escupió agua al salir de la superficie, nadó hacia donde vio el cuerpo de Loki  flotar, y poco a poco se iba hundiendo su armadura pesaba demasiado como para mantenerse a flote.

**\---Oh dios, esto es tan romántico…**

Thor no le hizo caso alguno, parecía en otro mundo. Sostuvo al hechicero, empapado, su cabello estaba más largo que la última vez que lo vio, este le cubría parte del rostro pálido, sus cejas negras, sus labios pálidos por el frio, eran idénticos, era Loki. Una quemadura en su mejilla había enrojecido su piel. Loki toció desprevenidamente, y arrugó el entrecejo. Tony le dijo que lo esposara rápido, antes de que intentara hacer algo con sus truquitos de magia, pero Thor no lo hizo, no presto atención a Tony. Solo tenía ojos para el rostro arrugado y adolorido del azabache, que abrió los ojos lentamente, pesadamente, con real cansancio, y allí estaban, el verde esmeralda que Thor, el dios, recordaba, mirándolo.

Los labios de Loki, pálidos, y entre abiertos temblaron por el frío. Quería decirle  que lo soltara que no era quien creía, que no quería que lo aprisionada en sus brazos y lo ayudara a flotar, que lo dejara libre, que no podía explicarle ahora.

            **\---…T…hor.** – Balbuceo, con voz muy baja. Quería a su hermano, El Berserker. -  **Déjame ir.**

Intento moverse, pero el dios lo tenía fuertemente sostenido de la cintura, Loki intento otra vez. Pero Thor no tenía intensión de soltarlo

            ---- **Tony** -por fin el dios se dio cuenta de la presencia del magnate- **¿Tienen las esposas…?**

Loki rodó los ojos al hombre de metal y luego al dios. No. Definitivamente no. No se dejaría esposar, el no, el heredero de Asgard, hijo de Odín. Mucho menos por alguien que tenía el rostro de su hermano.  Ser hermano de un Berserker le había enseñado a que rendirse no era una opción si podía evitarlo.

Debajo del agua, Loki movió los dedos, estos  se recubrieron de hielo en forma puntiagudo y afilado, de un chapuzón su mano derecha brotó del agua fría, las garras de cristal viajaban al rostro del dios, fue tan rápido que Tony no lo visualizó al momento, pero Thor le había sujetado de la muñecas al azabache, la mano delgada y pálida se tensó.

El rostro de Thor se arrugó en frustración.

            --- **¡Deja de pelear! ¡Deja de ser tan estúpido, hermano! ¡Se acabó!** – Thor le gritó, apretó su muñeca y Loki se estremeció en dolor y en un sentimiento familiar, que le comenzó a quemar. -- **¡Ya has hecho suficiente! ¡YA,  Detente ahora!**

Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron y miraron los zafiros que se habían vueltos tristes y cristalinos, los mechones dorados se pegaban a su rostro y gotas cristalinas se desprendían de su piel.

Loki no hizo ningún otro movimiento, se quedó quieto sintiendo el aire cálido que emanaba de la respiración del rubio que le sostenía, el cristal de sus dedos se desprendió y relajo la mano con lentitud en señal de derrota, o por lo menos de tregua. Thor soltó un profundo suspiro, un suspiro cálido y cansado que golpeo el rostro de hechicero.  Loki poco a poco cerró los ojos… cansado.

A lo lejos su clon observaba todo, había cruzado el puente y esperaba que Thor, el Berserker guiado por el ave negra, le encontrará y asi encontrará a Loki, a donde sea que esos extraños sujetos lo llevarían.

 

* * *

 

Gracias por leer.

DamistaH. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El termino "Nordico" se refiero a Thor El dios del trueno, no al Berserker.   
> Es difícil narrar dos universos para evitar confusiones,Muchas gracias por el interés y sus lindos comentarios. Agradecimiento a Aurawesome por la ayuda en las correciones~
> 
> Disculpe si es algo ooc...
> 
> en fin disfruten.

**Capítulo 3.**

**Dobles y difuntos**

**Segunda parte.**

_**H**_ abía tenido un contratiempo menor, uno insignificante. No recordaba la última vez que le pasaba algo así, pero tenía a un séquito de mujeres detrás de él, y él sabía que no se lo imaginaba.

Había más de una docena de mujeres que lo rodeaban. Thor, el Berserker, había entrado a la ciudad por una carretera árida, había atravesado el desierto de arena y para su suerte, un hombre en una camioneta le había detenido en su caminar y dado un aventón a la ciudad o al inicio de la misma. Thor no quiso abusar de la amabilidad de hombre, así que se despidió cuando vio los primeros edificios alzarse. Miró al hombre asegurándole que algún día se enfrentarían en un combate amistoso y un banquete en su honor por esa buena acción.

El hombre solo vio lo bueno de aquello, el banquete. La idea de combatir con alguien como Thor no era una buena idea, mucho menos para un humilde hombre de hogar que solo quería vivir y morir de vejez. Thor podía ser muy amante de los buenos enfrentamientos o de las batallas, pero no olvidaba un favor hecho.

Thor se bajó del transporte de metal, no sin antes sentir todas las miradas sobre él, desconcertándolo. Es decir: ¿Quién no ha visto alguna vez a alguien como el Berserker?.

Estaba lejos del centro para ese entonces, ese no fue su mayor problema, no, desde luego que no. Se había acercado al lado donde, al parecer, muchas personas se aglomeraban. Muchas de ellas lo miraban acercarse, algunos extrañados lo miraron de arriba abajo, otros muy ligeramente acercaban la mirada hacia el rubio. Thor jamás se había sentido tan fuera de lugar en aquel mundo.

Sospechaba que fuera Mannaheim.

Pero la descartó al no reconocer las montañas de ese mundo, montañas de metal y luces. Personas con trajes extraños, mujeres con pantalones. Había estado en Mannaheim anteriores veces, con Loki por supuesto y dudaba que cambiara tanto en más de 5 años. ¿Entonces en qué lugar se encontraba? y más importante aún, ¿dónde se encontraba su compañero?

**\- ¡Oh por Dios santo! ¡Es Thor! –**

Aquella exclamación sacó al rubio de sus meditaciones. El Berserker parpadeó con los ojos ahora fijos en una mujer, era baja, de ojos claros y su cabello estaba amarrado con una cola alta, otras mujeres volvieron al rubio con un rostro iluminado de emoción. Chillaron el nombre del Berserker, -que no comprendía como podían conocerlo- y se acercaron rápidamente a él. Thor confundido se quedó quieto y sonrió algo atolondrado. Miró a cada una de ellas y no tenía recuerdo de ninguna, el Berserker sonrió forzadamente y arqueó sus cejas. No era que se sintiera intimidado cuando se presentaban estas situaciones, si no que era bastante inoportuno en ese momento donde necesitaba encontrar a su hermano y buscar además a los Berserker que poseían el Kaksoset.

Escuchaba propuestas de matrimonio y declaración de amor, a lo cual Thor creyó bastante valientes. Incluso sintió que alguien le había tocado la pierna, ¡y era suficiente! Aquel tumulto de mujeres debía de tranquilizarse. Primero porque ese no era el dios del trueno que era ya muy conocido en Midgard. Segundo, el Berserker no sabía el porqué del comportamiento de esas mujeres, tercera, él no quería ser descortés con ellas al decirles que tenía otros planes amorosos. Y cuarto a Loki no le causaría gracia tal situación.

Todos en la acera había cruzado la calle al cambiar la luz, y el rubio estaba atascado con un tumulto de mujeres a su alrededor. Algo lo distrajo de las voces femeninas a su entorno, un ave negra pequeña se acercaba a él. Thor no supo cómo atravesó el mar de personas y salió a la calle. El ave aterrizó delicadamente en un buzón de correo al otro lado de la avenida y movió la cabeza a todas las direcciones posible. Los autos pasaban de aquí para allá y Thor los esquivó apenas con un roce, la mayoría de los autos frenaron con apremio. Sus neumáticos produjeron ese horrible sonido de fricción, pero al Berserker poco le importó, lo que fue peor era la colisión de los demás automóviles que venían detrás de los primeros. Se escuchó un fuerte impacto, uno seguido del otro, junto con las maldiciones de los conductores

Los ojos del Berserker se quedaron fijos en los delicados movimientos del ave, era pequeña y sus ojos, oh sus ojos, eran de un verde intenso. Esta movió sus alas y canturreó, abrió el pico y el Berserker escuchó:

"Busca a Thor, El Berserker. Guíalo a mí."

Acto seguido el ave cerró el pico, movió un poco la cabeza, agitó sus alas levemente, y el otro entendió perfectamente que se trataba nada más y nada menos que uno de los hechizos de su hermano. No se sorprendió de lo preventivo que podía llegar a ser Loki en estas situaciones.

Al poco tiempo solo escuchó las maldiciones de los conductores, algunos de ellos se acercaban a el Berserker que no tenía idea de lo que acontecía a su alrededor y al ver la colisión de vehículos tan cerca de sí, le fue indiferente.

Thor notó como el ave movía las alas y se alejaba, seguramente en la dirección donde se encontraba el hechicero. Al dar un paso al frente, sintió un agarre en su cuello, un hombre más bajo que él se le había subido a su cuello iracundo. Amenazaba con ahorcarlo. El Berserker apenas era movido de su lugar, solo inclinó el torso hacia donde jalaba el hombre, mínimamente. Era un humano contra un Berserker no había que ser un genio para saber cómo iba a terminar esto…

†

 **-No responder las preguntas no te servirá de nada, Loki**  - Se escuchó por toda la celda.

El hechicero se había sentado en lo que se suponía era una cama, una muy dura y fría por cierto. Tenía las manos esposadas en ese momento, eso no le importó tanto como el hecho de que no tenía su cinturón con el Kaksoset, que era lo que más le interesaba en ese instante. No los tenía en su poder, lo cual dificultaría más las cosas.

Aún estaba empapado, su cabello se había desarreglado, su trenzado se desprendía y varios mechones le cubrían la frente y amenazaban con pasar sus orejas. No había pronunciado palabra alguna en el tiempo que estuvo allí. Cuando El dios del trueno, lo dejó en esa celda tuvo el impulso de pedirle que se quedara, pero era algo muy tonto y sin duda imprudente. Le había visto dejarlo en la cama, aun mojado y vio como salía de la celda; de barrotes de acero, o algo parecido, con vidrio reforzado, había dos cornetas pegadas a la pared. Y solo escuchaba preguntas

" _¿Qué planeas Loki? Guardar silencio no te servirá de nada ¿Qué planeas hacer con esas gemas? ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? …_

Muchas otras que el hechicero ignoró. Sentía frío y algo de incertidumbre. ¿El ave habría encontrado a Thor, el Berserker?… ¿lo habrían capturado como a él? ¿dónde estaba realmente? ¿los Ochos Berserker verdaderamente estaban aquí? ¿y por qué esta extraña gente se empeñaba en mantenerlo prisionero?… no podían ser tan idiotas como para no creerle ¿cierto?

Loki no se movió de su lugar, sentía la humedad en sus pies y el frío rodeó sus huesos. El hechicero suspiró. No hubiera dudado en atacar al dios si hubiese sabido que un encierro así le esperaba.

 **-Loki, ya no estás tan hablador como antes.**  – Escuchó una voz en todas partes de la celda. -  **¿a qué le tienes miedo?**

 **-A que mueran puede ser una…**  - Le susurró el hechicero sentado en su cama. –

Loki asintió varias veces, convencido que esa podía ser una posibilidad de preocupación para él.

- **Se detectaron ocho cuerpos entrar a Midgard hace dos días. ¿Son tus amigos?**  – Interrogó otra voz que Loki reconoció muy bien, era él, el que tenía el rostro de su hermano. El dios del trueno -  **¿Qué locura intentas hacer ahora, Loki?**

Loki arqueó las cejas sorprendido, seguramente el Kaksoset los habían enviado allí por la conexión que tenían los dos brazaletes. Así que los Berserker habían estado en este lugar Midgard.

_Midgard._

-  **¿Por qué piensa eso?-** le cuestionó el hechicero –  **Le he dicho que no.**

-  **¡No mientas más… Loki!** – El dios exclamó, pero Loki no se alteró. Miró hacia una de las cornetas que estaban bien instaladas en la pared. -

-  **Están perdidos si no me quieren creer~**  - canturreó el hechicero con aire de diversión, una sonrisa tan familiarmente arrogante surcó su rostro-  **pero es interesante la historia de esos ocho cuerpos… uhmm… sí, interesante**

**-Sabes algo de ellos.**

**-Quizás sí, o no… ¿Quién sabe?**

**\- Loki, no juegues conmigo, no tengo tiempo para tus engaños.**

Loki no dijo nada, e hizo un gesto de miedo fingido. Era claro que estaban convencidos de que mentía, pero esto no podía estar más lejano a la realidad.

**\- ¡Intentas ganar tiempo! ¿Qué tienes planeado? ¿Qué es ese brazalete?**

**\- Tranquilízate, idiota**  – Le dijo el hechicero con un aire de fastidio. No le gustaba repetir tantas veces una verdad. –  **solo no lo toquen, si no quieren terminar varados en el vacío… No intento ganar tiempo, intento que no comentan una idiotez.**

**-Loki.**

**\- ¿Si?**

**\- Responde a las preguntas** **.**

**\- ¡Wow! Nos pusimos agresivos ahora.** – Loki silbó con acto de admiración, y se levantó de la cama-.

En ese momento un ambiente de silencio se mostró ante él, Loki bajó un poco la mirada.

 **\- En serio, no sean imprudentes y libérenme** **. T** **ienen a la persona equivocada** – Loki indicó ahora muy calmadamente -

-  **No podemos confiar en ti, nuestro Loki, como le dices**  – Habló una voz diferente, Nick-  **Es el dios del engaño, entiende por qué no te creemos. Loki, además tu nombre es el mismo.**

**-Soy Loki Odinson. –**

**-Eso no ayuda mucho. –**

Loki resopló casi ofendido. ¿Acaso su nombre ya no significaba nada?

-  **¿Me trajeron aquí para probar mi inocencia?, Por el Árbol de la Vida… estarán todo muertos cuando eso ocurra.**  –Loki se colocó una mano en el rostro con resignación, aquella gente era demasiado terca. –

**\- ¿Por qué crees que todos estaremos muerto cuando eso ocurra? –**

Loki se encogió en hombros con indiferencia y sonrió.

 **-Corazonada**. – O tal vez un Berserker furioso.

Era inútil, él no iba a decirles lo que querían. Loki estaba cómodamente sentado en su cama ahora, y se preguntó si Thor, su hermano, se sentía así de limitado en sus cuatro paredes en la celda. Realmente no quería que nadie muriera en ese mundo, no quería involucrarse con nada en ese extraño reino de metal y pantallas luminosas, pero la amenaza de una posible muerte era lo que podía usar a su favor, aunque fue lo más acercado la realidad.

Thor el Berserker, había tenido cinco años sin pelear. Sin ninguna estimulación, sin nada, una pelea aquí, era lo más posible de generar. Estaba seguro que eso le encantaría al rubio.

Le dejaron solo o al menos le dejaron de hacer preguntas. Nadie pasaba por su celda. Era una solitaria estructura; no había más celdas, solo un largo pasillo y paredes de metal. No importaba realmente si estaba acompañado o no, no deseaba hablar con nadie, pero ese hombre, que se parecía tanto a su hermano, a la vez era tan diferente; su energía no era pesada, era ligera y mucho antes de su turbación tenía una mirada tranquila y hasta inocente.

Thor era todo lo contrario a su hermano, Berserker.

Sabía de universos y de mundos, pero nunca había oído hablar de un paralelo como este. ¿Qué sería él? ¿Por qué portaba el Mjolnir también? ¿Había varios Mjolnir a lo largo de los universos? … ¿Quién era ese tan Loki que todos temían y odiaban?

Si esperaba a averiguarlo quizás fuera demasiado tarde. No debía involucrarse con ese universo, después de todo tenía otros asuntos que atender. Curiosidad, quizás sentía curiosidad por ese dios y lo que representaba en este universo. ¿Qué pensaría?, cuando lo enfrento estaba verdaderamente enojado, molesto, pero a la vez, triste, decepcionado y destrozado.

Hizo memoria de la posición en que estaba, encerrado, esposado, sin sus armas y sin nada a su alcance que pueda ser usado como arma, fácil, había estado en peores situación. Solo tenía que…

-  **¿Uhmm?**  - Loki volvió los ojos al rubio del otro lado del vidrio.

El dios estaba del otro lado, no tenía un rostro que reflejaba la calma e inocencia que había percibido antes, era diferente, estaba molesto, un poco indignado seguramente y muy turbado.

Bajo todo pronóstico y riesgo, Loki se levantó de la cama lentamente y se acercó con el tintineo suave de sus esposas al vidrio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y en aquel momento, donde no escuchó ningún ruido la mente del hechicero se quedó en blanco, detalló su rostro turbado, mandíbula fuerte, ojos entornado, azules, profundos, hermosos, barba y cabello rubio, algunos pocos mechones trenzados. Alto, su armadura era algo diferente a como la recordaba, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por una malla de color plata, una capa roja caía detrás de su cuerpo y está casi tocaba el suelo.

- **Tu parece** **s** **ser el más afectado con todo esto**  – Habló el azabache, con un aire de tranquilidad, pero cauteloso –  **Thor ¿no?**

**\- ¿Quién eres tú?**

**\- ¡Vaya, por fin!-**  Loki se sintió un poco mejor, por lo menos hacia el intento de creerle, ahora solo debía de conversarlo de que lo liberara, así nadie moriría… bueno, no podía asegurar eso. -  **Ya se los he dicho, debería escribírselo; Soy Loki Odinson, hijo del Rey Odín, y la Reina Frigga.**

-  **¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? , Yo soy Thor hijo de Odín y Frigga. No puede haber dos. –**

Loki no parecía impresionado aunque el saber esto le causo más curiosidad aun. Miró en silencio al desconcertado dios y meditó cortamente.

-  **Puede ser posible. Todo es posible-** Aclaró el prisionero. Para ser de otro universo, aquel dios era un poco tonto -  **Veras, como les he dicho unas veinticuatro veces, no soy de este mundo. Universo para ser especifico. El brazalete ayuda a su portador a transporte a cualquier mundo o universo.**

Thor guardó silencio, mientras era fulminado con la mirada.

 **-Los motivos por los cuales estoy aquí, no son importantes en este momento.**  – Acotó el prisionero -  **solo no toquen el Kaksoset, puede transportarlo por error al vacío a todos en este lugar.**

**\- ¿Los ocho cuerpos son tus compañeros?**

**-No, ellos robaron un Kaksoset, por suerte solo pudieron tomar uno. —** Loki parecía sorprendido por la cantidad de información que manejaban, no le cuestiono más y negó suavemente –

El azabache rodó los ojos.

 **-Esto…**  -Hizo una pausa  **\- digamos que tengo que encontrarlos, cosa que no me está yendo nada bien –**  Miró alrededor de su jaula con aparente análisis

Thor parecía satisfecho, un poco más calmado. Había algo en los ojos de aquel extraño, porque lo era que le inspiraba cierta confianza, o ¿tan solo era el frágil deseo que realmente fuera su hermano, el gigante de Hielo?

-  **Tienes que liberarme**  – Le dijo el hechicero ahora demandante y se acercó más al vidrio, Thor le observó con ojos expectante  **– De verdad, no soy tu enemigo. –**

Y lo sintió sincero. Thor sintió un gran peso abandonar su pecho, los ojos de Loki estaban clavados en él, atento a su rostro. Tan hermosamente verdes.

-  **Tengo que regresar a mi universo. Mucha gente va a morir si no detengo todo esto,** _ **tienes**_ **que creerme. –**

Pero era difícil confiar en alguien que tenía el rostro de la persona que alguna vez amo, que lo traiciono, que murió. Una persona con la cual compartió por tantos años, que lo conocía como nunca nadie pudo llegar a conocer, su amado hermano. Una persona peligrosa.

Thor no hizo movimiento alguno y eso de alguna manera desesperó al hechicero al otro lado del vidrio. ¿No podía ser tan estúpido para no creerle? ¿Verdad?, le había sido sincero, le había explicado lo que podía explicar, las cosas más puntuales. Tenía que creerle, tenía, o todo estaba perdido.

Loki suspiró.

**\- Por favor, tienes que creerme, tienes que sacarme de aquí** **. P** **or favor,** _**Thor Odinson –** _

El escuchar su nombre provenir de sus labios le otorgó una extraña sensación de  _deja vu_  recorrerle. El nórdico miró los ojos demandantes de Loki, verde brillantes. Observó su rostro, su mejilla seguía irritada y podía asegurar que sus brazos también, su cabello negro desarreglado y húmedo había dejado de gotear agua. Tener la visión del prisionero en ese estado le recordó a su hermano, aquella vez en su celda, abandonado a su odio y miseria, separado de aquellos que más quería y odiaba: Thor.

El nórdico fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar ser llamado por el auricular, parpadeó un poco y Loki vio como el dios colocaba sus dedos sobre su oreja. En seguida el hechicero se alarmó, porque el rostro del rubio se transformó en uno contrariado. Frunció las cejas, y miro a Loki que lo esperaba expectante, no podía escuchar nada de lo que al dios se le comunicaba.

- **Este bien.**  –el dios habló, y sus dedos abandonaron la oreja. Vio a Loki en la celda y sin decir más se alejó de la celda.

**-Espera, espera ¿A dónde vas?** _**… Thor.** _

Pero este ya no le escuchaba, al verlo desaparecer por el pasillo supo que no había forma de traerlo de vuelta. Había algo que el compartía con el Berserker: su perseverancia, su obstinada terquedad.

El avanzar por el pasillo fue difícil para el dios, el dejar a el prisionero le fue aún más difícil. Tenía los ojos, los labios, incluso su tono de voz era similar y su elocuencia al hablar era similar, pero era diferente, se veía y percibía sincero. Al cruzar los pasillo entró a la una sala, Fury giró en la silla al ver a él dios entrar. Una pantalla en la pared, detrás del escritorio mostraba a Loki caminar hasta sentarse en la cama.

 **-Wow… que cara**  – Tony exclamo al ver el rostro del dios, aturdido-  **¿no creerás todo lo que te dijo? ¿Verdad?**

Thor miró al magnate con sus ojos fijos y no dio ningún índice de respuesta negativa o afirmativa. Tony le hizo un gesto dando a entender que esperaba una respuesta.

 **\- Parece sincero.**  – dijo Thor.

**\- ¡Es Loki, tiene que parecer sincero, seguro de lo que dice! Él es así…**

**\- Parecía desesperado** **.**

-  **Bueno, cualquiera lo estaría si arruinara** **n** **sus planes**  - Comentó el moreno, ganándose una mirada de Thor bastante enigmática. El dios miró a Fury que no había comentado nada. –  **Hay que mantenerlo así. Por lo menos no mintió con respecto a esos… _kasakaquis..._**

 **-Kaksoset**  -corrigió Thor.

-  **Eso dije... Tienen una enorme reserva de energía, algo inestable.** –dijo Tony acercándose a una mesa, el brazalete tenía pequeños cables conectados que analizaban su composición y además su posible nivel de energía -  **a t** **u hermano le gusta** **n** **mucho los artículos de gran poder.**

Thor miró las gemas de aquel brazalete, no se había detenido a observarlo con anterioridad. No era como nada que había visto antes, las gemas azules parecían brillan, como si un océano de estrellas se moviera en su interior. Luego se enderezó y miró la pantalla donde Loki estaba sentado en la cama.

-  **Hay que averiguar qué es lo que planea…** -Fury se levantó de la silla con calma –  **Mientras, Tony** **,** **no toques m** **á** **s eso… Y Thor… tu vigila a Loki, mientras yo averiguo lo de los ochos intrusos en nuestro universo.**

Moviéndose a la puerta, Fury se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza. Thor miró a Tony que se acercaba a la mesa donde tenía el extraño brazalete.

- **Bueno, ya lo oíste…**  -Tony entornó los ojos en el computador de la mesa y luego de una ligera mirada al dios agregó con tono indiferente-  **la verdad es que esta más gordo…**

**\- ¿…** **Q** **ui** **é** **n?**

**\- Loki…. ¿Quién más?. –**

Thor le dio una mirada a la pantalla, observó el cuerpo del hechicero sentado inmóvil, con la vista en la nada. Sí, Tony tenía razón, estaba más… ¿gordo?, ¿Cómo él podía decir aquello? ¿Acaso él estaba al tanto de la contextura de su hermano? Y por sobretodo ¿desde cuándo Tony era tan detallista?, sin embargo el nórdico dejó pasar esto.

El sonido del teléfono sonó y el nórdico sabía que no era el suyo. Tony saltó al ver el nombre y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Thor sabía que se trataba de Steve, habían pasado meses desde que iniciaron una relación, la cual el nórdico felicitó. Si sus dos compañeros se veían felices. Él hubiera deseado aquello mismo. La felicidad de estar con alguien a quien amas.

Algo lo descolocó de sus pensamientos. Una masa pequeña y negra se colaba por la cámara de vigilancia, se detuvo en los barrotes de la celda, era…

El rubio tuvo que acercase un poco más a la pantalla y afilar la vista. Vio un ave pequeña que se había detenido a descansar de su vuelo en los barrotes de esa celda, de ese pasillo, solitario.

Algo andaba mal.

El ave se había detenido en la cercanía de la celda y al verla, Loki enseguida se levantó sabiendo lo que significaba. Fue hacia el vidrio de su celda y observó los ojos verdes del ave mirándolo.

 **-Thor…**  -El ave se movió abriendo sus alas, en seguida escuchó el estruendo afuera de su celda. –  **Tienen que liberarme ahora. ¡Ahora! –**

Pero el dios poca atención le había prestado cuando salió de la habitación a prisa a enfrentarse con lo que sea que había entrado en el edificio. Se encontró con muchos de los agentes de seguridad y agentes especiales correr hacia los pasillos centrales.

Tony había aparecido al poco tiempo con su traje, y acompañado de varios agentes que se acercaron al evento donde se encontraba el invasor. Un cuerpo salió proyectado hacia varios agentes que iban en apoyo, derribándolos como piezas débiles de domino. Los disparos parecían no tener ningún efecto. Cuerpos volaban de acá para allá.

Desconocían como había podido entrar sin ser detectado hasta ahora, en un edificio especial de SHIELD, con cámaras, con alta tecnología de reconocimiento. El dios avanzó entre los cuerpos adoloridos. Tony fue el primero en llegar a donde el invasor estaba y la sorpresa que se llevó al querer arremeter contra él fue un fuerte golpe con algo denso en su costado. Su cuerpo metálico golpeó la pared, atravesándola. Aquella fuerza le resultó tan familiar, dolorosa. Familiarmente dolorosa.

 **\- ¡Tony! ….**  –El dios exclamó y esto llamó la atención del invasor que sin nadie más a quien golpear, la mayoría de los agentes estaban en el suelo adoloridos e inmóviles, inconscientes.

El dios del trueno alzó la guardia al verlo, era alto, de cuerpo musculoso, con ojos intensamente azules, su ceño fruncido en molestia, quizás análisis. De dos metros de altura, con una armadura que era tan familiar para el nórdico. Era idéntico a él.

Tarde fue la reacción del dios del trueno cuando el invasor le propinó un fuerte golpe con su arma. Su Mjolnir. El Berserker sonrió al ver a su oponente retroceder arrastrando los pies por el pasillo.

El invasor avanzó con paso firme, y por supuesto muy emocionado por esta nueva pelea que iba a librar. Los humanos no eran oponentes para alguien como él. A los pocos segundos de dar las primeras zancadas, algo golpeó el hombro de invasor, se vio empujado a la pared hundiéndola: Ironman le había disparado

Se escuchaban fuertes golpes en las paredes de metal, gritos y disparos. Loki se alteró al escuchar cómo se acercaban a donde estaban. Sabía que debía salir de allí lo antes posible. El ave no se había movido de su lugar cuando de repente desapareció, al poco tiempo escuchó los pasos cautelosos de alguien acercándose. Loki apretó los labios y los puños. En la espera de lo que fuera se alejó lentamente del vidrio de su celda; se escuchó un tintineo, el zapateo lento del caminar, luego una figura alta y delgada se asomó en los barrotes de la celda, era su clon, al reconocerlo, Loki rápidamente volvió a acercarse. Lo observó claramente, al parecer Thor había cuidado de él.

**-Busca el Kaksoset.**

Pero al terminar de pronunciar la orden, el clon buscaba algo en su cinturón. El Kaksoset. Lo acercó al vidrio para que el hechicero pudiera verlo mejor, pero antes de poder acercarse a verlo, la pared de metal detrás del doble crujió. Un golpe, dos y tres, hasta que el metal se rompió y un cuerpo arrastró al clon hacia los barrotes y este desapareció lentamente. El Brazalete cayó al piso sin generar ningún sonido que pudiera superar los trozos de metal desprendiéndose de la pared.

El enorme cuerpo chocó contra los barrotes, Loki se vio obligado a separarse un poco, preocupado por el brazalete, el joven hechicero se acercó nuevamente, y observo lo que se temía.

**\- ¡Thor!**

Ambos rubios volvieron la vista al prisionero, esto aturdió un poco a Loki. Sin embargo al poco tiempo los identifico a ambos, El dios del trueno era un poco más pequeño y con más color en su piel, portaba una capa roja, en cambio el Berserker era más grande, pálido y no tenía capa. El dios del trueno se incorporaba rápidamente. El Berserker miro a Loki y este último le dedicó una severa mirada entre desaprobación y suplica.

-  **Odinson, por favor sácame de aquí**  - Le dijo Loki al nórdico, pero sin apartar la mirada de su hermano, el Berserker respiraba calmadamente para el estado de emoción en que se encontraba. –

El dios miró al Berserker e ignoró las palabras del hechicero. Se lanzó contra el Berserker, los dos Mjolnir se encontraban en un choque de fuerzas de gran potencia. El suelo tembló bajo los pies del azabache que no podía estar más molesto por la salvaje actitud de ambos rubios. Miro el suelo y vio el Kaksoset no muy lejos de la entrada de su celda.

Se preocupó mucho más cuando observó como el metal de las paredes conducían los rayos del Mjolnir por todas partes, vio su vidrio cuartearse al ser víctima de una corriente eléctrica.

Cuando vio al Berserker retroceder por el pasillo quedando frente a su celda, Loki le clavó sus ojos esmeraldas. El Berserker volvió a él, y sonrió. Tomó uno de los barrotes con sus manos y lo dobló provocando un sonido metálico demasiado perturbador.

El Berserker vio como Loki se alejaba cuando el alzó su mismo Mjolnir contra el vidrio reforzado, con la intensión clara de romperlo, pero no llegó a esta acción cuando el nórdico lanzó su arma contra el pecho de su oponente, arrastrándole hacia atrás contra la pared de metal. El Berserker sacó casi todo el aire de sus pulmones ante tal golpe, tosió y se incorporó a los pocos segundos. El Mjolnir del nórdico volvió a su mano con solo extenderla y avanzó a escasos pasos cuando vio el Kaksoset en el suelo del pasillo. Se inclinó a tomarlo cuando un golpe en la mandíbula levantó su rostro de improvisto apartándole, el Berserker se había trasladado a él y golpeado con su propio Mjolnir al nórdico. No contento con un ataque acertado, le propinó una fuerte patada en su estómago y lo apartó de sí.

Ambos se separaron a varios pasos, y al poco tiempo que el dios del trueno se incorporó, avanzó escasos pasos hacia el Berserker. Este último recibió una fuerte embestida por su costado, Ironman había aparecido atravesando el agujero que ambos hicieron en la pared. El Berserker quedó atrapado entre el vidrio y el empuje del hombre de metal. El Berserker gruñó al verse aplastado, y colocó rápidamente su mano libre en el cuello de la metálica armadura. Apretó los dedos con fuerza en la garganta de Tony, el metal de hundía lentamente, mientras era aplastado por la fuerza del mismo, pero pronto los dedos encajaron en la armadura. Lo levantó e intercambió posiciones con él, azotando a Tony con el grueso vidrio de la celda. Lo golpeó varias veces antes de cuartearlo. Loki estaba pegado a la pared de su celda cuando vio la mitad del cuerpo de metal dentro de su celda.

 **\- Cariño, estoy en casa –**  Dijo el Berserker con una sonrisa socarrona, mirando fijamente a el hechicero que no se movía de la pared –  **Vamos sal.**

Loki vio como los dedos de su hermano estaban clavados en el cuello de Tony, presionándole en el piso. Lo levantó y lo alejo, tirándolo con rudeza en el piso.

El Berserker movió la boca y la mandíbula sonó, recomponiéndose. Loki salió de la celda, pisó el vidrio y metal destrozado. Aun con las manos esposadas, tomó el Kaksoset, en sus manos, y vio cómo su hermano le observaba con atención, le miraba el rostro lastimado.

-  **¿** _ **Quién**_ **te hizo eso?**  – Preguntó el Berserker, atento a la quemadura en su mejilla. -

Loki bajó los ojos algo desentendido, cuando sintió las manos calientes del Berserker sobre su mejilla siseó con ligero dolor. Loki vio cómo su hermano apretaba el Mjolnir con fuerza en su mano derecha. Los ojos del rubio encontraron a los esmeraldas de Loki por breves segundos.

- **Nadie… vámonos de aquí…**  - Le susurró Loki con aire ausente. Bajó los ojos al brazalete que al parecer no había sufrido ningún daño. El Berserker afiló la mirada incrédulo y apretó la cadena de las esposas hasta romperlas en su mano.

El dios del trueno estaba al otro lado del pasillo, y no dejaría que ambos intrusos huyeran, Ironman se había levantado con un leve lamento. Algunas piezas se desprendían de su cuello.

-  **¿No nos dejaran ir?** – Preguntó el Berserker con una mirada sombría en su rostro y una sonrisa de satisfacción por la lucha que considero ganada. –

El dios del trueno claramente no le respondió.

 **-…** **D** **éjanos ir.**  –Le ordenó el hechicero, correspondiendo a la mirada del nórdico al otro lado del pasillo-

- **Lo siento, Loki** –Interrumpió el hombre de metal –  **pero, ¿quieres que te dejemos ir, cuando tu fortachón destruyó medio edificio? …**

El "fortachón", como había llamado Tony, arqueó y luego de un momento frunció el ceño con desentendimiento. Aquellos sujetos hablaban muy extraño. El Berserker estaba listo para propinarle un golpe a Tony, cosa que este no notó, porque Loki se había encargado de cubrir la mano derecha de su hermano –que sostenía el Mjolnir – y le dio un ligero apretón.

- **-No queremos peleas con ustedes** – habló Loki, ganándose una mirada del Berserker bastante significativa -  **en primer lugar les dije lo que pasaría.**

-  **No se irán a ningún lado** – Fury había aparecido en el agujero y con un grupo numeroso de agentes estaban con él –  **No mientras yo esté aquí…**

Loki apretó los labios y el Berserker sonrío, esto era justo lo que quería.

**-Eso se puede arreglar –**

Loki no pudo contener a su hermano en cuanto los agentes se acercaron. Cuando el hechicero iba a avanzar una mano metálica le arrastró, lanzándole lejos, a la pared de metal. Loki se incorporó viendo como los cuerpos de los midgarnianos eran barridos fácilmente, se alteró mucho más al ver al Berserker enfrentarse al dios de **l trueno** **.**

 **-No quiero pelear contigo**. –Le dijo Loki a Tony

 **-Solo ríndete** \- sugirió el magnate con un aire de desdén-

**\- Tampoco puedo hacer eso…-**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Ironman se acercara rápidamente al hechicero, lo alzó del suelo y este se desvaneciera en sus dedos con una estela blanca. Se volvió a todos lados y lo observó correr por el pasillo hacia donde los dos rubios estaban peleando. Esquivó a varios midgarnianos y varios disparos.

- **Thor, déjalo, tenemos que irnos...**  – Le ordenó el hechicero adelantándose tres pasos de él  **\- ¡Thor!**

-  **¡¿Qué?! Estoy en algo importante.**  –El Berserker había propinado un puñetazo al dios con fuerza en su mejilla, y este se apartó aturdido. -  **¡Estoy peleando, Loki!**

- **¡No debemos pelear con** **é** **l!-** Tomó a el Berserker fuertemente del antebrazo, y este aprovecho para golpear a un humano que se acercaba a ellos **\- ¡Vámonos ahora!**

Hubo un silencio, El Berserker no se movió y Loki tampoco lo hizo. Miró al hechicero fijamente y este no dudó en devolverle la mirada. Sabía que el Berserker quería quedarse allí y destrozar todo a su alrededor por el simple hecho que era divertido y la pelea le resultaba estimulante, pero estaba Loki… y Loki era para él…

- **Pero ellos te lastimaron…**

 **\- ¡N-No, no importa!**  – Loki le respondió exasperado, viendo como el dios se incorporaba y como las bocas negras de las armas se dirigían hacia ellos dos, incluso el láser de Ironman, aquel que tenía en su mano, apuntaba hacia su nuca.

El Berserker miró por última vez al hechicero y luego miró a su alrededor. Giro su Mjolnir y al momento todos dispararon hacia ellos dos, una corriente de humo se levantó, pedazos de hielo y cristal se dispersaron por todos lados, luego de un fuerte golpe que hizo temblar el piso con gran estrepito, rayos tomaron las malogradas paredes y el suelo, las luces se apagaron al estallar los bombillos, un rayo golpeó a Tony en el pecho, haciéndole retroceder, El Nórdico se vio aturdido, cuando avanzó y dos bloques de hielo le golpearon el estómago.

La mayoría de los agentes habían sido víctima del golpe de los cristales de hielo, cuando el dios por fin se acercó y disipo el humo gélido que destilaba el gran bloque que se alzó en el centro del pasillo, pero no había nada dentro de él. Se asomó, solo encontró un enorme agujero en el suelo de metal.

- **Oye… creo que ese no era Loki**  -susurró Tony acercándose con lentitud, El rubio le dedicó una mirada fija y cargada de molestia  **-…Que pena… ¿no? –**  Agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

†

Le pidió que se mantuviera quieto, mientras los ojos del Berserker paseaban por el rostro de Loki con claro análisis, nuevamente se fijó en su quemadura y en la de sus manos.

El Berserker, siguiendo su naturaleza, le aconsejó que en un bosque espeso sería mucho mejor esconderse. Por eso llegaron a un lugar donde los arboles eran altos y frondosos, había un enorme lago en el centro del lugar, rodeado por grama, césped y arbustos.

Los Berserker naturalmente se detenían en los lugares con agua, así que a Loki no le pareció extraño que su hermano lo hiciera naturalmente. Se habían adentrado al bosque, Loki necesitaba descansar y se sentó en la grama suave y algo húmeda que tenía a su disposición.

Cuando se quitó sus brazales de metal vio su piel pálida con marca rosadas que se extendían sin forma por su piel.

- **El metal es conductor de la electricidad.**  –Le dijo el Berserker al verla de cerca. -  **¿Por qué fuiste tan piadoso con ellos?**

Loki bajo los parpados a sus manos y luego de frotarse un poco la piel lastimada con una corriente de aire helado se volvió a colocar los brazales.

**-…Ellos no me interesan, no son nuestros enemigos… -**

El Berserker tenía una herida en el brazo izquierdo y sobre su ceja había hilos de sangre seca. Aparte de eso, no veía ningún otro daño en el rubio. Loki suspiró y sintió una leve presión en el pecho.

-  **Te malograron, Loki, débiles ratas…** -Susurró el otro **.- en otro tiempo, no hubiese dudado en matarlos. ¿Viste al otro? Era muy parecido a mí…**

Thor dejo su Mjolnir a un lado y tomó los brazos del azabache con una mirada analítica, queriendo examinar sus posibles heridas, pero no encontró nada más. Loki vio como los ojos azules de Thor recorría cada tramo de su piel.

 **-Si… también hay alguien igual a mí en este lugar**. –Le informó el hechicero recogiendo sus manos –  **pero, creo que murió…**

Thor arqueó ambas cejas con leve asombro.

Hubo una pausa, y Loki alzó la vista, solo para darse cuenta que el rubio le miraba con atención, como siempre lo hacía cuando leía un libro o incluso cuando luchaba. Era una atención casi hipnótica.

-  **Era el hermano del que… se parece a ti…** -Loki se levantó lentamente-  **él se llama Thor Odinson y Su hermano, Loki… ¿Es curioso verdad?**

Thor también se levantó, tomó su martillo, asintió y sonrió.

-  **Me recordó cuando eras más joven**  - susurro Loki, descuidado y al darse cuenta de ese error guardo un largo silencio, las cejas rubias del Berserker se arquearon.

-  **¿** **E** **h?**  – Thor inquirió con curiosidad  **\- ¿cuándo era más joven?**

Loki se arregló el cabello distraídamente, escondió sus ojos en una trenza negra que hacía con unos mechones, y buscó actuar como si aquello careciera de importancia, aunque sabía perfectamente que Thor escarbaría cada palabra del él.

 **-Sí…-**  respondió él, y comenzó a caminar. Thor no tardó en seguirle.

**-No era tan débil…**

**\- No…-** Loki detuvo sus dedos y contuvo sus ganas de rodar los ojos visiblemente – **No es por eso…**

**\- ¿Entonces?**

**-… Eras obstinado… y cabeza dura**  - Thor arrugó el entrecejo, no muy satisfecho, pero se limitó a esperar si es que su hermano adoptivo iba a agregar algo más.

Loki entretuvo sus dedos en otra trenza de su cabello mientras avanzaba y evitaba las raíces que salían debajo de la tierra en el camino.

 **\- Impaciente… tonto, poco receptivo…-**  Agregó el azabache -  **pero al menos escuchas lo que te digo…**

 **\- Ok, ok… ya entendí…-** El Berserker soltó.

**\- Aunque lo de tonto no ha cambiado nada.**

Thor gruñó desde el fondo de la garganta nada satisfecho. Su acompañante solo se limitó a reírse con brevedad y fue el fin. Thor se acercó a él con un solo paso rápido, Loki se echó para atrás y pegó la cabeza del tronco de un árbol cercano, esto hizo reír al rubio que solo se acercó a extender su mano en el pequeño trenzado que Loki tenía en sus pálidos dedos.

 **\- ¿Extrañas todo eso?**  – Preguntó el rubio y Loki observó al momento como los dedos de Thor trenzaban su cabello. Se mantuvo en esa posición por un segundo más –  **Hablas como si extrañaras todo eso de mí…**

En ese momento, Thor atinó a una verdad que Loki perfectamente sentía. Buscó la mirada del Berserker pero este la tenía ocupada en las hebras del otro.

- **A veces…**  -Se limitó a decir el hechicero con cautela.

**\- No me has preguntado qué extraño yo…**

Buscó algún sospecha de aquella oración pero no la encontró el rostro del rubio era impasible.

-  **¿Qué has extrañado tú? –**  Pregunto el menor, e imaginó la lucha, la pelea….la comida-

 **\- Extraño a Madre…**  -Contestó con una voz tranquila-  **extraño a mis amigos, a Sif. Y te extrañaba a ti. Claro…**

-  **Pensé que me odiabas…**

-  **Quizás no me guste como usas tu sarcasmo cruel a veces… o como coqueteabas con otras chicas en la corte…-** Le dijo con algo de indiferencia  **\- O… que me hayas ganado y encerrado en una celda... hmmm…**

Loki hizo un gesto con la boca, tensándola.

-  **Pero ha sido por mi culpa, no tuya…-** Thor corrigió y ahora miró al hechicero que tenía los ojos llenos de expectación. Este sintió los dedos de Thor sobre su cabello y pasó la trenza por detrás de su oreja izquierda, Loki experimentó algo de nervios –  **Yo… solo estaba muy furioso… con Odín** …

Thor arrugó un poco el entrecejo al recordar lo que sucedió, siempre le molestaba. ¿Por qué tenía que mentirle? ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarle la verdad de lo que era?

-  **Siempre supe que era diferente…** -Susurró el rubio dejando el cabello negro irse de sus dedos –  **pero no pensé que fuera importante, porque se suponía que los Berserker fueron reduci** **d** **os a un grupo muy pequeño, y yo… era su hijo ¿no?, no podía ser un Berserker, las bestias de los cuentos de cuna… los que se comían a los guerreros… todo eso. La gente los odia… y yo… cuando leí el libro, luego que fuiste con Odín, comenzaste a tratarme diferente, tú la única persona…mi hermano-**

El rubio se detuvo al ver los ojos de Loki humedecerse más de lo necesario, incluso más de los que normalmente eran. Loki se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos cuando el Berserker se detuvo. Thor buscó alejarse cuando lo dedos del otro tomaron su muñeca. Lo haló hacia él y como algo tan ajeno al azabache, este le brindo un abrazo, Thor se tuvo que inclinar un poco para que el otro pudiera rodear su espalda no por completo, pero apoyo su cabeza del pecho del más alto.

-  **Yo no te odio.**  – Loki susurró con la frente pegaba en la armadura roja -  **No quiero tomar el trono y tenerte encerrado** **.** **No puedo, no quiero… eres mi hermano, siempre voy a quererte, no importa lo que digan que eres, Thor…**

Loki era torpe en las acciones, pero acertado en las palabras. Le brindó cierta seguridad el sentir a Thor corresponder a su abrazo con lentitud, sintió los dedos en su espalda y su cintura y un ligero apretón le hizo apoya el rostro del hombro del mayor. No había nada en ese momento, solo ellos dos y la seguridad que podría brindar un abrazo.

-  **Yo también te quiero, Loki**  – Le susurró el otro en un murmullo muy bajo que solo él podía oír-  **pero en la forma que te quiero, no es la misma. Te extrañe mucho en mi encierro y… no me había dando cuenta hasta que salí y te pude ver, lejos de todo ese cristal y magia aisladora, de lo que sentía realmente…**

Tal vez Thor no se había dado cuenta, o quizás sí pero poco le importaba pero su corazón podía sentirlo Loki golpear contra su armadura. Un vivo color rojo adorno las orejas del moreno y cerró los ojos en una expresión relajada, su corazón también hacia como el golpe de un tambor alterado. No conto el tiempo en que estuvieron así, Thor soltó un suspiro caliente que golpeó el cuello descubierto del otro y se erizó todo el cuerpo.

Loki se incorporó discretamente y separó la cabeza del hombro del otro. Thor en cambio se enderezó lentamente, estaba sonriendo y tenía una leve atracción por lo rojas que se habían vuelto las orejas del moreno. Sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto, se veía agradable y eso le bastó. Dejó a Loki incorporarse una vez lo había soltado, observando como discretamente parpadeaba para retirar la humedad de sus ojos verdes.

-  **¿Nos vamos?**  –Preguntó el rubio con tranquilidad.

Loki miró a Thor, asintió y extendió sus labios en una leve sonrisa mientras que posicionaba el Kaksoset en sus manos y extendía la otra tomando la de Thor con suavidad. Esta vez no se separarían.

* * *

DamistaH.


End file.
